Save me
by EmzF
Summary: "Sí, quiero". Jamás dos palabras habían significado tanto para ella hasta ese momento. Dos palabras que marcaban su vida hasta puntos insospechables.
1. Welcome to my life

**Disclaimer:** _Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

**Welcome to my life.**

* * *

><p>Aterrada.<p>

Completa y absolutamente aterrada.

Con un suspiro giró lentamente la cabeza hacia la izquierda. El jardín estaba repleto, cientos de magos y brujas ataviados con brillantes túnicas de distintos colores la miraban expectantes. Sus miradas penetrantes, sonrisas espléndidas, conversaciones distendidas, absolutamente todos y cada uno de los nimios detalles del enorme espacio la intimidaban hasta hacerla empequeñecer.

—Sí, quiero —Susurró en voz tan baja que el mago encargado de la ceremonia apenas pudo escucharla.

Un murmullo general recorrió el jardín ante las dos últimas palabras de la chica. _Sí, quiero_. Jamás dos palabras habían significado tanto para ella hasta ese momento. Dos palabras que marcaban su vida hasta puntos insospechables. Dos palabras que completaban el enlace de la unión de los Malfoy y los Greengrass.

Haciendo acopio de toda la escasa valentía que poseía en esos momentos alzó la vista para mirar al frente, donde Draco Malfoy, su ahora marido, la observaba sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Ni brillo en los ojos, ni una mueca en la cara, ni siquiera una de sus tantas sonrisas torcidas que mil veces esbozó en los años de colegio. Absolutamente nada.

—Puede besar a la novia —Dijo el anciano mago esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

Astoria no sonrió, no encontraba ningún motivo para hacerlo.

De pronto sintió como los largos y fríos dedos de Draco la agarraban el mentón, obligándola a alzar la barbilla para mirarle directamente a los ojos, y por un instante sintió miedo. Aquellos ojos grises irradiaban oscuridad por los cuatro costados, una oscuridad en la que ella no quería caer presa.

Con una lentitud casi pasmosa Draco se inclinó hacia ella cubriendo los labios de la chica con los suyos propios en un beso carente de toda emoción, demasiado gélido, demasiado indiferente. Un beso desprovisto de todo beso.

El tumulto del aplauso les sacó de sus cavilaciones haciendo que se separasen. La gente estaba en pie, con sonrisas demasiado amplias para ser ciertas y aplausos por encima de conversaciones encubiertas.

Draco dirigió su mirada a la primera fila de asientos, donde Narcisa Malfoy le miraba con una media sonrisa que él rehusó a devolver. A su lado, la Señora Greengrass comentaba algo con su marido de una forma totalmente despreocupada. Todo el mundo parecía ver en aquella unión el matrimonio perfecto, todo el mundo menos los protagonistas. Ellos eran plenamente conscientes del infausto viaje sin retorno en que se acababan de embarcar.

—Astoria, querida —La voz de la señora Greengrass le hizo girar la cabeza. La mujer les observaba con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro—. Estás preciosa.

—Gracias, madre —Contestó la chica desviando la mirada. En aquellos momentos no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada a aquella mujer, a aquella mujer que decía se su madre y la había condenado a un futuro sin decisión.

—Sí —Afirmó el señor Greengrass apareciendo tras su mujer mientras se atusaba su enorme bigote cano—. Preciosa.

—Además —Añadió la mujer—. Todo ha salido a pedir de boca, los Malfoy han…

—Por supuesto que todo ha salido a pedir de boca, _madre _—Ironizó Astoria escupiendo las palabras—. Esta boda se ha hecho por y para los Malfoy y por y para vosotros. ¿Alguien aquí se ha molestado en preguntarme lo que…?

—Astoria —Intervino el señor Greengrass en un tono de advertencia—. No te extralimites.

—No, padre —Le cortó la chica—. Ya me he casado, es lo queríais, ¿verdad? Pues felicidades, habéis hecho a vuestra hija la persona más infeliz del…

—Señora Greengrass, señor Greengrass —Dijo Draco inmiscuyéndose en la conversación saludando a los adultos con una elegante inclinación de cabeza—. Si nos disculpan, Astoria y yo debemos ir a saludar a mi madre.

Sin esperar siquiera respuesta, el chico la asió del antebrazo y tiró de ella, sacándola arrastras de allí.

—La próxima vez —Siseó Draco apretando un poco más el delgado brazo de Astoria, sin dejar de caminar—. Procura no montar un espectáculo.

—Eso era una conversación privada —Le espetó ella soltándose bruscamente—. No tenías ningún derecho a meterte.

Draco se paró en seco sobre el frío césped y esbozó una sonrisa torcida, quedando cada a cara con Astoria, que de forma casi instintiva retrocedió un paso.

—Dejó de ser privada cuando decidiste comenzar a gritar —Contestó el chico volviéndola a agarrar por la muñeca y caminando con al lugar donde se encontraba Narcisa Malfoy—. Madre —Dijo haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

La señora Malfoy sonrió, una media sonrisa, casi torcida, que Astoria vio en su ahora esposo. Eran tan iguales, tan diferentes, tan llenos de luz, tan llenos de oscuridad. Dos islas perdidas en medio de un océano infinito.

—Draco —Dijo Narcisa mirándole directamente con sus enormes ojos grises –. Enhorabuena, hijo.

—Gracias, madre —Contestó el chico aún sin soltar la delgada muñeca de Astoria.

—Astoria —Habló la mujer posando sus ojos en la chica por primera vez desde que llegaron—. Estás espléndida.

—Gracias, señora Malfoy —Murmuró la chica desviando la mirada. Se sentía terriblemente intimidada por aquella mujer.

De pronto una música suave, parecida a un vals, comenzó a inundar el jardín llegando hasta sus oídos. Era la canción más hermosa que Astoria había escuchado jamás.

—Draco, querido —Dijo la señora Malfoy rozando levemente la manga oscura de la túnica del chico, para así llamar su atención—. Deberías sacar a bailar a Astoria, ¿no te parece?

Draco asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y comenzó a andar hacia el centro de una improvisada, pero al mismo tiempo elegante, pista de baile, aún asiendo con fuerza la delgada muñeca de la chica, que hacía vanos intentos por liberarse.

Paró en seco y dio un leve tirón de su brazo, provocando que trastabillara y chocase contra su pecho.

Antes de que pudiese retroceder un solo paso sintió como mientras una fría mano del chico se cerraba en torno a su cintura, haciéndola estremecer, la otra soltaba su muñeca, para finalmente agarrar su pequeña mano en totalidad.

Alzó la vista para mirarle. Ni una sola expresión cruzaba su cara.

Un paso, y luego otro, y luego otro.

La música continuaba sonando, y ellos habían comenzado a bailar, para gusto y deleite de sus padres e invitados, que les miraban expectantes.

—Deberías intentar sonreír al menos —Dijo él al tiempo que la asía con más fuerza de la cintura—. Parece que te estén llevando a la horca

Astoria tan sólo atinó a levantar la vista, fijando sus enormes ojos verdes en los grises de él. No podía ser cierto que él acabase de decir aquello. Era tan partícipe como ella de la farsa, de la tremenda farsa en la que acababan de embarcarse. Del nefasto destino hacia el que se dirigían sin billete de retorno.

—Es más bien una decapitación que una condena a la horca —Contestó la chica de forma mordaz, desviando la mirada.

Draco exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones mientras la sujetaba con más fuerza entre sus manos, pegándola a él. La situación se le escapaba sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

—Astoria —Siseó, entrecerrando los ojos—. Podemos hacer esto de dos maneras: por las buenas, o por las malas.

Ella volvió la vista hacia él, hacia sus ojos —apenas visibles tras sus párpados— carentes de emoción. No se esperaba ver nada bajo esa fría máscara, en realidad.

—Podemos… —Dijo Draco—. Podemos hacer esto de dos formas.

—Eso ya lo has dicho —Le espetó ella.

—Sí —Gruñó él—. Ya lo he dicho.

El silencio volvió a instalarse entre ellos, tan sólo roto por la música que traspasaba sus oídos hasta instalarse en su cabeza, embotando sus sentidos y nublando su razón.

—Lo que quiero decir —Arremetió él de nuevo—. Es que podemos tolerarnos, mantener una relación cordial, o por el contrario hacer de este matrimonio una auténtica tortura, tú decides.

Astoria paró en seco ante las palabras del chico. Daba igual —de verdad que no importaba— que todo el mundo les estuviese mirando. Eso era importante para gente como su madre o su padre, puede que incluso para gente como su hermana Daphne, pero no para ella, a ella no le importaba absolutamente nada lo que un puñado de elitistas ataviados con sus mejores túnicas pensasen de una farsa de boda.

—¿Me estás amenazando? —Siseó entrecerrando sus enormes ojos verdes.

Draco frunció levemente el entrecejo y la agarró con más fuerza, clavando sus largos dedos en la carne de la cintura de la chica, a través del vestido. Dio un paso hacia delante y ella dio otro hacia atrás, reanudando así el baile.

—No te estoy amenazando —Contestó él intentado armarse de paciencia—. Te estoy diciendo las opciones que tenemos.

Ella bufó y le miró fijamente, justo antes de desasirse de él y retroceder un paso. Estaba verdaderamente irritada. Lo único que le faltaba a esa farsa de matrimonio, eran las condiciones que impusiese Draco Malfoy.

—Cuéntale eso a quien le interese —Farfulló justo antes de pegarle un pisotón y salir como alma que lleva al diablo de la improvisada pista de baile, bajo la escandalizada mirada de sus padres e invitados.

Draco la observó marcharse sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por retenerla. Exhaló un largo suspiro y se pasó una mano por la cara en un gesto de frustración.

Su vida de casado no había hecho más que comenzar.

* * *

><p>¡Uff! Creía que nunca sería capaz de subirlo, pero bueno, como podeis ver, aquí estoy.<p>

Sobre el fic. Decir que se trata de un puro Draco/Astoria con un matrimonio de conveniencia —como ya habreis podido observar— y con las consecuencias que eso conlleva para los personajes, obviamente. También decir que la historia estará basada también en las repercusiones que ha dejado la guerra en ambos, para darle un toque más... dramático (?)

En fin, espero que os haya gustado, la verdad, así como espero que os gusten los siguientes capítulos. Como ya sabeis... ¡Hacédmelo saber con un review!

Nos leemos en la próxima :3

—Virginia.


	2. Don't worry

**Disclaimer:** _Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

**Don't worry**

* * *

><p>Cuando Draco puso el primer pie dentro de su casa —porque ahora sí la podía llamar<em> su casa<em>— aquella noche, supo que no encontraría ni el más mínimo rastro de Astoria, la cual se había encerrado a cal y canto en su habitación —esa que ocupaba sólo ella— del segundo piso.

Y también supo que al siguiente tampoco la vería, ni al otro, ni al otro, ni al otro.

Había pasado ya semana y media cuando, por fin, se encontró con ella. Estaba en el salón, sentada en el suelo, entre medias de lo que parecía ser un montón ingente de papeles y fotografías que miraba con aire distraído. Ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, y una parte de Draco se alegró de ello, no le apetecía tener una discusión de buena mañana con Astoria, y más cuando era la primera vez que la veía desde el día de su boda.

De pronto ella levantó bruscamente la cabeza. El crujido de la madera —porque ya se sabía, las casas viejas siempre crujían— al apoyarse él en el marco de la puerta, la había sobresaltado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó mientras se pasaba las manos por el desordenado pelo, de una forma casi compulsiva, en un vano intento de arreglarlo.

Draco se apoyó mejor contra el marco de madera y la miró enarcando una ceja. El pijama de —lo que parecía ser— enormes abejas sobre coloridas flores era tremendamente infantil, además de absolutamente ridículo.

—Es mi casa, por si no te habías dado cuenta —Contestó—. Yo también vivo aquí.

Ella tan sólo frunció el ceño mientras con una mano se apartaba un mechón de pelo castaño de la cara. Claro que se había dado cuenta que él vivía ahí, si simplemente por ello había puesto su mayor esfuerzo por evitarle durante todos esos días.

—Sí —Farfulló ella, amontonando con brusquedad un pequeño montoncito de papeles—. Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

Draco frunció el ceño y se incorporó lentamente, separándose del marco de la puerta poco a poco. Tenía claro —porque lo tenía— que la convivencia con Astoria no sería para nada fácil, pero tampoco esperaba tremenda hostilidad por parte de ella.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —Preguntó acercándose con pasos sigilosos.

—Nada que te importe —Contestó Astoria intentando recoger todos los papeles a su alrededor de manera frenética. Eran cosas suyas, nadie tenía derecho a verlo, y menos él.

Él bufó de una manera casi imperceptible y se acercó aún más hasta Astoria, que ni siquiera levantó la vista para mirarle. Aquella situación comenzaba a exasperarle en demasía. ¡Ella era su mujer! Estaban casados. Si bien no pedía que le quisiese —porque eso era algo que ni él mismo estaba dispuesto a ofrecer— al menos que le respetase.

—¿Fotografías? —Inquirió, viendo el papel que se había quedado enganchado bajo el pie descalzo de la chica.

Ella siguió con su vista los grisáceos ojos de Draco. _Fotografías_. ¡Por supuesto que eran fotografías! Fotografías que él no tenía ningún permiso para ver, aunque, al parecer, no se había enterado de ello aún.

—Astoria —Siseó, entrecerrando los ojos—. Deja de ponérmelo difícil, ¿quieres? A diferencia de ti, yo lo estoy intentando.

—¡Pero es que yo no lo quiero intentar! —Exclamó casi fuera de sí—. No quiero intentar nada de esto, no quiero fingir que te soporto, ni tampoco quiero aparentar que me entusiasma esta farsa de matrimonio, porque créeme, no lo hace —Dijo levantándose con movimientos torpes y desparramando unos cuantos papeles por el suelo—. No quiero que nadie piense que soy feliz, porque no lo soy, ni que voy a tener la vida perfecta que ni de lejos tendré. Simplemente no lo quiero intentar.

Durante unos segundos el silencio reinó en la habitación, tan sólo roto por el _tic tac _del viejo reloj situado sobre la tercera balda de la estantería de la pared. Con las palabras aún en el aire y los tobillos descubiertos —el ridículo pijama le quedaba demasiado corto como para taparlos— Astoria salió corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo, empujándole al pasar por su lado y cerrando la puerta de un portazo tras de sí.

Draco suspiró y se apretó con fuerza el puente de la nariz. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza. Sabía —porque lo sabía— que su matrimonio con Astoria no iba a ser, ni mucho menos, un camino llano sin piedras ni pedruscos. Sería difícil, escarpado, y tendría que esforzarse, aguantar y soportar demasiado, cosas a las que él no estaba para nada acostumbrado. Pero no esperaba —ni mucho menos— que fuese para tanto.

Con lentitud se agachó para recoger los papeles que ella había dejado. Eran cartas, fotografías, las calificaciones de su último curso en Hogwarts, y otras notitas mandadas entre sí con una chica llamada Greer.

No tenía ni idea de quién era Greer —de hecho ni siquiera recordaba que hubiese alguien llamado así en Hogwarts—, pero por la forma en que aparecía abrazando a la chica que estaba junto a ella en la fotografía, mientras sonreían y se tiraban del pelo mutuamente, supo que debían ser buenas amigas.

No llevaba ni dos semanas casado y dudaba que pudiese aguantar otras dos más.

Con pasos lentos y tranquilos se dio la vuelta y para desaparecer por el pasillo, rumbo a su despacho. Necesitaba esconderse y no volver a encontrarse con Astoria en todo el día si no quería terminar de volverse loco antes de tiempo.

Ni siquiera supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, entre montañas de papeles, documentos, y borrones de tinta junto con plumas melladas y tinteros volcados. Todo era un auténtico caos. El único caos dentro de su perfecto mundo de pulcro y maniático orden.

Cuando la intensa lluvia comenzó a repiquetear contra el cristal se sobresaltó. Había pasado todo el día metido entre esas cuatro paredes —enfrascado entre contratos, arrendamientos, y pagos y cobros a clientes y proveedores— y ni siquiera había bajado a comer.

Echó una rápida mirada a su viejo reloj de pulsera —que según su padre, había pertenecido a su _tatatatarabuelo_, como mínimo— y se sorprendió. Eran las dos menos cuarto de la madrugada, y no había probado bocado en todo el día —a excepción del escaso desayuno que había comido esa mañana— pero lo cierto era que tampoco tenía hambre.

Un relámpago voló con rapidez sobre el negruzco cielo, y tras él, el bramido de un trueno. La tormenta se agravaba.

Casi arrastrando los pies llegó al salón. Estaba cansado, tenía sueño y los ojos casi se le caían de pura pesadez. Era demasiado tarde para estar despierto, y él lo sabía.

—¿Astoria? —Preguntó con voz ronca.

Ella levantó la cabeza y le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Estaba envuelta en un enorme edredón y mantas, echa un enorme lío de ropa de cama de que tan sólo sobresalía una despeinada mata de pelo color castaño y unas pequeñas y blanquecinas manos que sujetaban una taza de chocolate caliente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Draco acercándose, pero aún manteniendo una distancia prudencial. Recordaba la discusión que habían mantenido aquella mañana—. Es muy tarde, deberías irte a dormir.

—No tengo sueño —Contestó en un murmullo apenas audible, mientras se arropaba más con el edredón.

Draco frunció el ceño y se acercó más, sentándose en el otro extremo del sillón. Astoria miraba el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea encendida prácticamente ajena a su presencia, y aquello le enervaba. No comprendía cómo habían llegado a una convivencia tan difícil en escasos días, aún cuando él se esforzaba para que no fuese así. Y él no era de los que se esforzaba.

—De todas formas… —Comenzó.

—He dicho que no tengo sueño, ¿Vale? —Le cortó bruscamente—. Si tú quieres, lárgate, pero a mí déjame en paz.

—Astoria —Siseó Draco de forma peligrosa—. Vete a dormir, vete a dormir ahora mismo.

Ella le miró por un segundo antes de dar un largo sorbo a su taza de chocolate caliente. Tenía restos de chocolate alrededor de la boca, parecía una niña pequeña, una niña realmente pequeña enfundada en un edredón enorme. Una niña pequeña enfundada en un edredón enorme que había sido obligada a casarse con él.

—No me voy a ir a dormir —Contestó antes de dar otro sorbo a la taza.

—No eres más que una niña caprichosa y…

Sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por un trueno y el posterior ruido de la porcelana rota contra el suelo. Astoria temblaba como una hoja de papel en la otra esquina del sofá con el edredón cubriéndole incluso la cabeza. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que ella —la chica que le pisó en su propia boda— estuviese temblando ante una simple tormenta.

Draco se levantó y fue hasta ella, y antes de que pudiese decir una sola palabra, la alzó en brazos —con edredón incluído— y salió del salón, subió las escaleras, y abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Astoria, como si de una niña pequeña se tratase. Ella no pronunció ruido alguno en todo el trayecto, simplemente se dejó hacer.

Con cuidado la dejó en la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada—y pudo comprobar que aún llevaba puesto ese ridículo pijama de enormes abejas— y la arropó con el edredón. No estaba en sus planes del día siguiente otra monumental discusión porque había permitido que se resfriara.

Silenciosamente giró sobre sus talones, pero antes de que pudiese avanzar tan sólo un paso, sintió la diminuta mano de Astoria rodeándole la muñeca.

—No te vayas —Susurró—. No te vayas.

Él volvió a girar sobre sí mismo para observarla, tan sólo la mata de pelo despeinado y los brillantes ojos verdes sobresalían debajo de aquel horroroso edredón. Verdaderamente era una niña pequeña, una auténtica niña pequeña.

—No te vayas —Volvió a decir, aún sin soltarle—. _Por favor._

Draco gruñó —mitad gruñido, mitad bufido, mezclado con un poco de siseo— que Astoria no alcanzó a entender y le indicó con un brusco gesto de cabeza que se apartase y le dejase sitio en la cama si quería que se quedase ahí. Él no iba a dormir sobre esa ridícula alfombra de terciopelo rosa chillón que había decidido poner ahí.

—Me dan miedo las tormentas —Murmuró cuando Draco se hubo acomodado a su lado—. Los rayos, los truenos, el sonido del viento. Las tormentas en general, me aterrorizan —Dijo en un susurro, enterrando la cara en el pecho del chico. En aquel momento ni siquiera se acordaba ya de las peleas y disputas que habían tenido esa mañana, o de cómo se había esforzado por evitarle desde el día de la boda. En sus brazos se sentía a salvo, se sentía segura, se sentía bien.

—Duerme —Ordenó él, pasándole la mano por la cabeza, y, en un acto casi inconsciente, pero sólo casi, acariciándole el desordenado pelo castaño para tranquilizarla.

—Sólo vamos a dormir, ¿verdad? —Preguntó ella, alarmada, separándose ligeramente de él—. Porque yo… yo no quiero que… tú y yo no… verás yo —Balbuceó.

Draco la atrajo de un tirón hacia sí y comenzó a acariciarla el pelo de nuevo. Aquello era tranquilizador, incluso para él mismo. No entendía por qué, no lo entendía, pero lo cierto es que tampoco lo quería entender.

—_Duerme_ —Volvió a ordenar en voz baja. Pero ella ya había cerrado los ojos y se aferraba con fuerza a la camisa de su pijama, como si de una balsa salvavidas se tratase.

Aquella noche, él era su balsa salvavidas.

* * *

><p>Creí que no conseguiría terminarlo, la verdad.<p>

Lo cierto es que para este capítulo tenía pensado meter más cosas, otra conversación entre Draco y Astoria, que es de bastante importancia a decir verdad, pero he decidido que esa escena va a estar en unos cuantos capítulos más adelante. Más emoción al asunto (?) Quién sabe.

En fin, a lo que iba. Espero que os guste, la verdad. Es el primer encuentro de ambos como marido y mujer —fuera de la boda— como he dejado a la vista, no ha habido noche de bodas, ni nada de eso, por lo que no se han acostado, y por lo tanto Scorpius no está en camino, ni mucho menos. Las cosas ya se irán viendo, poquito a poquito, pasito a pasito. Cada relación tiene sus cosas, y la de ellos no va a ser precisamente un camino de rosas, ¿verdad?

Bueno, pues creo que eso es todo.

Ah, sí, se me olvidaba.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Ahora sí esta todo. ¡Y también deciros que os paseis por el foro, _The Ruins_! Que vamos genial, y la gente es simpatiquísima. Podeis encontrar retos y demás que os encantarán, en serio os lo digo.

Un beso y nos leemos en la próxima.

—Virginia.


	3. Running out of time

**Disclaimer:** _Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

**Running out of time**

* * *

><p>Cuando esa mañana Astoria abrió los ojos Draco ya no estaba a su lado. Las sábanas estaban frías en un claro signo de que había abandonado el lugar hacía bastante tiempo, a escondidas, como un simple fugitivo en su propia casa.<p>

Conteniendo un bostezo se incorporó en la cama y con fuerza se talló los ojos. La luz que se filtraba a través de las gruesas cortinas la molestaba en sobremanera. En un gesto casi exagerado se desperezó, extendiendo los brazos y flexionando los pequeños dedos de las manos y los pies. Se sentía agotada, realmente agotada, pero de una forma contradictoriamente extraña, había dormido realmente bien.

Con cuidado bajó de la cama, frunciendo la nariz en el mismo momento en el que los descalzos dedos de los pies hicieron contacto con la mullida alfombra de pelo rosa contra ellos. Hacía cosquillas.

Sin siquiera buscar unas zapatillas para calzarse salió de la habitación, notando el frío de la madera contra sus pies. Izquierda, derecha y baja escaleras. Se había aprendido aquel camino de memoria el tercer día desde que llegó a aquella casa, ya que, si no estaba en su habitación, no podía estar en otro lugar que el comedor o la cocina. Lo cierto es que aquella oscura y lóbrega casa la agobiaba hasta el punto de prácticamente ahogarla.

Los restos de la taza de la noche anterior seguían en el mismo sitio, sobre la alfombra, frente a la chimenea, y los cojines estaban esparcidos sin ningún orden aparente sobre el sillón. No había rastro de que Draco estuviese allí, ni siquiera de que hubiese pasado por allí.

—Veo que te has levantado —Dijo una voz a su espalda.

Asustada, Astoria pegó un pequeño brinco. El corazón le latía de una forma casi desbocada por el sobresalto.

—Imbécil —Murmuró llevándose una de sus pequeñas manos al pecho, comprobando así sus acelerados latidos—. ¿No te han dicho nunca que asaltar a la gente por detrás es de mala educación?

Draco enarcó una ceja ante sus palabras. Él era un Malfoy, y si de algo podían presumir y jactarse los Malfoy —además de ser una de las familias con más pureza de sangre del mundo mágico— era de sus exquisitos modales. Y ahí estaba ella, _su mujer_, vistiendo aquel ridículo pijama comprado para una niña de doce años mientras dudaba de las buenas formas en las que él había sido educado.

—No te molestes en contestarme —Dijo antes de que él pudiese emitir siquiera palabra mientras rodaba los ojos—. Sólo quería algo para desayunar, luego volveré a desaparecer.

Draco bufó mientras observaba como ella salía de la habitación en dirección a la cocina. Le había dejado con la palabra en la boca, y ni siquiera era la primera vez que lo hacía. Aquella mujer —si es que podía llamarse mujer— era exasperante, además de tremendamente irritante.

Con paso decidido fue tras ella y la encontró apoyada en la pared, bebiendo lo que parecía ser otra taza de chocolate caliente_. Definitivamente, tiene un problema con esa bebida_. Pensó al verla.

—¿Y a ti no te han enseñado que dejar a alguien con la palabra en la boca es de mala educación?

Inmediatamente ella se giró. Tenía el ceño fruncido y apretaba con fuerza la taza entre sus manos, conteniéndose de responder algo que probablemente desembocaría en una pelea o una larga lista de insultos que tardaría en acabar.

—Lo que tú digas —Farfulló pasando por su lado sin siquiera mirarle y saliendo de la cocina.

Draco masculló un par de palabras ininteligible —que no sonaban para nada agradables— y fue tras ella. Aquella situación había alcanzado su punto álgido, y él no era capaz de soportarlo más.

—¡Ya basta, Astoria! —Exclamó, haciendo que ella se detuviese al instante—. Me tienes harto, ¡harto!

La chica se volvió y, con sumo cuidado, dejó la taza de chocolate en un mueble cercano. Si iba a discutir con Draco no quería hacerlo teniendo nada en las manos, no sabía cómo podía acabar aquello.

—¡Pues tú también me tienes harta!

—¿Yo? ¡Yo no he hecho más que poner de mi parte! —Profirió—. He tenido paciencia contigo, ¡una paciencia que, créeme, no tengo! Y he aguantado todos y cada uno de tus berrinches de niña pequeña.

—Yo no… —Intento ella frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¡Tú sí, Astoria! —Exclamó, apretándose con fuerza el puente de la nariz—. No eres más que una cría que juega a ser mayor, pero yo ya me he cansado de tus estupideces, me he cansado de tus desplantes y tus tonterías.

—Yo…

—¡Crece de una vez, Astoria! —Prácticamente escupió—. Pudiste haberte negado a casarte conmigo, pero no lo hiciste, ahora asume las consecuencias de tus actos y empieza a comportarte como la adulta que se supone que eres, no como la niña malcriada que sin duda eres.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza por un segundo. Las palabras de Draco habían calado hondo en ella, hiriéndola, porque de una forma u otra sabía que todo lo que había dicho él era verdad. No era más que una niña malcriada.

—Eres… —Susurró—. Eres despreciable.

Draco frunció el ceño —hasta que prácticamente ambas cejas rubias estuvieron unidas— y se apartó un paso de ella. Ahora venía su réplica, lo sabía, y estaba preparado para ello.

—No sé cómo he sido capaz de cometer semejante error —Dijo pasándose las manos por el pelo en un ademán nervioso—. No sé cómo he sido capaz de casarme contigo… ¡Ni siquiera era yo la que se tenía que casar contigo! ¡Era Daphne! Pero claro, si no puedes tener a una, quédate con la otra, ¿no?

—Astoria, no vayas por ahí…

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Si es la verdad! Tú ibas a casarte con mi hermana, todos lo sabemos —Exclamó señalándole con el dedo acusatoriamente—. Pero claro, no contabais con que ella se fugase y se casase con Nott, quedándose embarazada, ¿verdad? —Inquirió—. No, claro que no. Y, oh, pobre Draco, que quedó comprometido con la estúpida niñita de Astoria. ¡Pues lo siento mucho! ¡Siento no ser Daphne! ¡Siento simplemente ser yo!

Draco entornó los ojos levemente y se apretó con fuerza el puente de la nariz. Aquello se estaba saliendo de control. Nada de lo que ella estaba diciendo tenía sentido para él, absolutamente nada.

—Astoria, escúchame… —Intentó, armándose de una paciencia que verdaderamente no poseía.

Ella se colocó un mechón de pelo castaño detrás de la oreja con brusquedad.

—Déjame en paz —Dijo pasando por su lado sin siquiera mirarle.

Draco dejó caer la cabeza con pesadez contra la moldura de la pared cuando escuchó el fuerte portazo proveniente del cuarto de Astoria. Aquella situación le sobrepasaba. Nunca se había caracterizado por ser una persona paciente, es más, nunca había tenido paciencia. Todo debía ser hecho en el lugar y en el momento en el que él lo ordenaba, y entonces apareció ella. Ella le desafiaba, le increpaba, le hacía llegar hasta sus propios límites, su propia esposa. Nada de aquello tenía sentido.

Con rapidez atravesó los pasillos y se encerró en su despacho, cerrando la puerta de un sonoro portazo tras de sí. Si ella tenía derecho a estar enfadada y a mostrarlo de aquella manera, él también. Aquella casa era de ambos.

Apenas comió y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo llegó la hora de la cena, a no ser del aviso de un pequeño elfo doméstico llamando a su puerta. Últimamente pasaba día tras día encerrado entre las cuatro paredes de aquel despacho, entre las montañas de pergamino y borrones de tinta —y eso que él siempre se había jactado de tener una caligrafía ejemplar— que no hacían más que acumularse.

Ni siquiera fue consciente del momento en el que ella abrió la puerta y cruzó la estancia con pequeños pasos, hasta finalmente pararse junto al sillón de tapizado negro que había frente a su escritorio y, dubitativa, sentarse en él.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Astoria con un hilo de voz.

Draco —con sumo cuidado— dejó la pluma sobre el tintero y la miró de forma inquisitiva. No entendía qué hacía ella allí, en su despacho, buscándole, después de todo lo que se habían dicho hacía escasas horas.

—Trabajo —Contestó hoscamente—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Astoria? —Preguntó.

De pronto, todo sucedió demasiado deprisa.

Ella observó con curiosidad los papeles de su alrededor, esparcidos sin ningún miramiento por el escritorio, hasta que su vista dio con él, con su brazo, con su camisa arremangada, con su marca.

Draco siguió la mirada de Astoria y, cuando por fin vio lo que ella observaba, se bajó la manga de la camisa con brusquedad. Se sentía expuesto.

—Ya sabías en dónde te metías —Siseó entrecerrando los ojos.

Astoria le miró a los ojos, y por un segundo —sólo uno— sintió miedo. Ni siquiera en los instantes, horas atrás, en los que la había gritado tan desaforadamente, sus ojos habían tenido ese brillo tan peligroso. Pero ahora, ahí estaba, refulgiendo, amenazándola, intimidándola. Y lo cierto es que conseguía su propósito. Estaba amenazada, estaba intimidada.

Con dificultad ella asintió sin dejar de mirarle a sus plomizos ojos que se oscurecían por momentos. Ella sabía que aquello no presagiaba nada bueno, pero quizás con Draco nada presagiaba nada bueno. Era como una veleta, _ahora bien, ahora mal_. Nunca sabía qué hacer, aunque no lo hubiese intentado demasiado, la verdad.

—Y no tienes derecho a juzgarme —Volvió a sisear—. Por mucho que tú seas mi esposa ahora, no tienes ningún derecho a…

—Vuelve a haber tormenta —Le cortó.

Y ambos sabían lo que eso significaba.

Un _no te juzgo_, sin palabras. Un _me da igual_, en miradas. Un _duerme conmigo_, con simples gestos.

Durante unos segundos el silencio reinó en la habitación, tan sólo roto por el repiquetear de la lluvia contra el cristal. Con cuidado, Draco colocó un par de pergaminos en un montón de papeles apilados y acto seguido se levantó, llegando hasta Astoria y sujetándola por los hombros para así dirigirse ambos hacia la habitación.

Porque lo cierto es que no importaba, nada de eso importaba.

* * *

><p>Sí, lo sé, no tengo perdón.<p>

¿Hace cuánto que no actualizo? Ni yo misma lo sé, la verdad. Podría poner mil y una excusas, pero no valdrían de nada. No he podido escribir este fic y ya está. Más por falta de inspiración que por otra cosa, he de decir. Lo intentaba y lo intentaba... pero nada, era superior a mí, y no sabeis cuánto lo siento, de verdad.

Bueno, pues vayamos con el fic.

Aquí ya hemos llegado al tercer capítulo, cosa que es algo. Empiezan a mostrarse los entresijos del compromiso y boda de Astoria y Draco, el papel de Daphne y Theodore Nott y lo que piensan ambos hacia ellos. ¿Deberían aparecer más adelante? ¿Qué pensais? Tengo mi propia opinión, pero me gustaría escuchar las vuestras, la verdad.

Al margen del tema Daphne/Nott, está la relación de Astoria y Draco, en su particular tira y afloja. Ella ya ha descubierto lo que lo marca como mortífago —o exmortífago— y cómo ha sido la reacción de ambos. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Esperabais algo más?

Bueno, como siempre digo, espero vuestras opiniones.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos en la próxima.

—Virginia.


	4. Given the chance

**Disclaimer:** _Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

**Given de chance**

* * *

><p>Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba tendida en la cama, mirando el blanco techo de la habitación. Al igual que había perdido el tiempo que llevaba estancada en aquella relación —aunque podía jurar que habían sobrepasado los tres meses— a la que la gente llamaba matrimonio.<p>

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe. En el umbral, Draco —su, oh, flamante marido— la miraba con el ceño fruncido hasta formar con sus rubias cejas prácticamente una única línea.

—Levántate.

Astoria se incorporó sobre los codos y le miró, enarcando las cejas. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era para hablarle así? Aún con ese traje —tan pulcramente lavado y planchado, sin una sola arruga o mota de polvo— y ese porte tan sumamente amenazador que venía intrínseco en él. No tenía ningún derecho a usar ese tono con ella.

Con pesadez dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada de nuevo, ignorándole deliberadamente. Sabía que eso le enfurecería, pero a decir verdad, le daba igual.

—Astoria, levántate —Volvió a decir—. Ahora.

—Déjame —Farfulló ella cogiendo un cojín y aplastándolo contra su propia cara. No quería verle—. Vete de mi habitación

Draco gruñó algo que Astoria no alcanzó a entender y se acercó hasta ella, arrancándole el cojín —de unas pomposas florecitas de colores que a Draco casi le producían urticaria— de las manos.

—¡Eh! —Exclamó ella, incorporándose de golpe en la cama

—Te he dicho que te levantes —Siseó el chico—. No pienso volver a repetirlo.

Astoria frunció el ceño. Draco era completamente insoportable.

—Levántate —Repitió antes de que ella pusiese decir siquiera una palabra—. Y vístete —Dijo señalando su ridículo pijama—. O si no lo haré yo. Créeme.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe. Sabía que Draco hablaba en serio.

Veinte minutos más tarde ambos se encontraban en el comedor, rumbo a la gran puerta de la entrada. Ni siquiera se dirigían la mirada el uno al otro. La situación era más tensa cada vez. El invisible hilo que los separaba, pero que —irónicamente— los juntaba al mismo tiempo amenazaba con romperse de un momento a otro.

—¿Dónde vamos? —Preguntó Astoria una vez hubieron cruzado las grandes puertas de metal. El frío de Noviembre se arremolinaba a su alrededor, colándose bajo su abrigo, erizando todos y cada uno de sus vellos, poniéndole la piel de gallina.

Draco la miró de soslayo, observando cómo se recolocaba la bufanda y se calaba el gorro de lana verde hasta las orejas. Y no pudo evitar pensar que quizás —y sólo quizás—su esposa tenía un encanto que él no había sabido apreciar.

—Ahora lo verás —Contestó con simpleza.

Ella bufó y se recolocó la bufanda de nuevo. La actitud siempre fría y controlada de Draco la desesperaba.

Apenas anduvieron un par de manzanas más cuando él optó por doblar la segunda esquina a la derecha. Una serie de casitas adosadas, con su respectivo jardín se extendían ante ellos. Draco la agarró de la muñeca y, casi a trompicones, la arrastró hasta una de ellas, en la cual el número cinco colgaba de un color metálico brillante sobre la puerta.

—¿Qué…? —Preguntó ella en un susurro.

—Ahora lo verás.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a Theodore Nott.

Astoria —de una forma casi instintiva— intento dar un paso hacia atrás, pero Draco aún la mantenía firmemente agarrada por la muñeca. Dando otro tirón de su brazo, él la obligó a entrar a la casa, pasando junto a Theodore sin siquiera mirarle. Estaba nerviosa —más que eso, a decir verdad— hacía casi dos años que no veía a su hermana, no sabía cómo afrontar aquella situación.

—Draco… —Musitó en un quejido lastimero—. Por favor, no.

Ambos pararon en seco en mitad del pasillo —Astoria ni siquiera sabía cómo Draco conocía la disposición de la casa, pero parecía moverse con toda naturalidad por ella— y se miraron fijamente. Él sabía que ella estaba asustada, pero era algo que, de una vez por todas, tenía que afrontar.

—Astoria —Dijo en el mismo tono bajo de voz—. Hazme caso, sólo por esta vez, hazme caso.

Y ella no supo por qué —quizás por ese tono susurrado, o esa entonación casi amable que jamás le había escuchado usar, y menos con ella— pero asintió de una forma prácticamente imperceptible.

Draco esbozó una media sonrisa —o al menos un intento de ella— y le colocó un mechón de pelo castaño y rebelde tras la oreja. Se sentía extrañamente complacido por su aceptación.

Alargó la mano y —girando el pomo— abrió la puerta que se encontraba a su derecha.

Ahí, frente a ellos, la ahora Daphne Nott les miraba desde su asiento en el mullido sofá de color blanco, sosteniendo a un niño pequeño en brazos.

—Acércate —Dijo Draco en un susurro ronco, y Astoria sabía que no era una sugerencia, sino una orden camuflada.

Con pasos vacilantes, uno tras otro, terminó por acortar la distancia que la separaba de su hermana. Estaba tal y como la recordaba. El mismo pelo rubio, los mismos ojos azules, incluso aquel mismo lunar en el cuello del que se había quejado durante toda su adolescencia pero del que —en secreto— ella sabía que a Theodore le volvía loco. Sin embargo algo había cambiado. _Brillaba_. Era libre, era feliz.

—¿Es…? —Preguntó Astoria en un susurro mirando al niño.

—Se llama Alexander —Contestó Daphne antes de que ella pudiese terminar—. Hoy cumple un año.

Astoria contuvo por un momento la respiración. _Un año_. Tenía un sobrino desde hacía un año y ni siquiera le había visto hasta ese momento. Con lentitud se sentó en el sofá, junto a su hermana, pero manteniendo aún una distancia prudencial. Podía sentir los ojos de Draco clavados en su nuca.

—¿Cómo has estado? —Preguntó mirándola por primera vez a los ojos.

—Bien —Respondió Daphne mientras le daba un peluche al pequeño Alexander para que se entretuviese—. Ya sabes, Alex me tiene siempre muy ocupada, así que no me queda tiempo para mucho más.

Astoria miró al niño que jugaba entretenido con un peluche de un hipogrifo e —inconscientemente— llevó una mano hacia su suave cabellera para acariciarla.

—Es igual que Theodore —Dijo Daphne sin apartar los ojos de su hijo—. Tiene el mismo pelo y los mismos ojos —Comentó con adoración, y Astoria pudo observar que era cierto, los ojos verdes y el pelo castaño de Theodore Nott brillaban desde lejos—. Incluso tiene el mismo carácter calmado y tranquilo que él.

—Ya veo —Murmuró Astoria con una media sonrisa. Alexander era un niño precioso.

Daphne inhaló hondo y —cogiendo en brazos a Alexander— lo dejó en el suelo, observándole jugar durante unos segundos con todos los juguetes esparcidos que había por allí.

—Astoria… —Suspiró mirándola fijamente. Aquella situación la sobrepasaba—. Yo nunca quise que sucediese esto.

—¿Qué…?

—Nunca quise que me odiases —Continuó—. Pero yo quiero a Theodore. Le quería entonces y le quiero ahora. Y cuando me quedé embarazada… No fue planeado, simplemente sucedió, pero ambos sabíamos lo que teníamos que hacer. Mamá y papá no me dejarían casarme con él, había estado comprometida con Draco desde que nací. Y yo… yo simplemente no podía pensar en pasar el resto de mi vida sin Theodore ni Alexader. ¿Lo entiendes? Jamás se me ocurrió que pudieran comprometerte a ti en mi lugar.

—Daph… —Dijo Astoria con voz rota. Las palabras de su hermana habían llegado hasta lo más fondo de su ser—. Yo no te odio, jamás podría odiarte. Te casaste con el hombre al que quieres, tuviste un hijo precioso —Miró a Alexander de soslayo. Verdaderamente lo era—. ¿Cómo voy a odiarte por eso?

—Yo… —Murmuró Daphne—. Yo pensé que tú no querías verme más. Al fin y al cabo has tenido que casarte en mi lugar.

La castaña se acercó más a su hermana —aún ambas sentadas en el sofá— y la abrazó. Necesitaban aquello. Lo necesitaban desde hacía demasiado.

—La convivencia con Draco es difícil —Dijo cuando al fin se separaron—. Pero no imposible —Terminó, en un último intento de consolar a Daphne.

Daphne sonrió y, con desmedida parsimonia, comenzó a acariciarle el pelo a Astoria, justo como hacía cuando eran niñas y ella se asustaba. Era un gesto demasiado tranquilizador.

—Él no es malo —Susurró la rubia—. Realmente no lo es. Simplemente ha tenido una vida difícil.

—Yo…

—Es amigo de Theodore, ¿lo sabías? —Continuó haciendo caso omiso de la intromisión de su hermana—. Theo no tiene muchos amigos, no se fía demasiado de la gente. Durante los dos primeros años de Hogwarts ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra, porque decía que no se fiaba de mí —Dijo con una risita, sin parar el lento y cadencioso movimiento de su mano contra el pelo de Astoria—. Sin embargo ha sido amigo de Draco durante toda la vida, incluso cuando estuvo preso en Azkaban fue a verle varias veces. Si Draco fuese el tipo de persona cruel, desalmada, inhumana que aparenta ser, Theodore no se acercaría a él, ni mucho menos le habría traído hoy a casa, junto a Alexander. Pero no es así.

—Yo no le juzgo por su pasado —Contestó Astoria.

—Pero sí lo haces por su presente —Dijo Daphne en una afirmación—. No lo hagas. Esto es tan difícil para él como para ti.

A lo lejos, Draco y Theodore las observaban hablar.

—¿Por qué me pediste venir? —Preguntó Thodore apoyándose en el marco de la puerta sin despegar la vista de su esposa.

—Era importante para Astoria, aunque ella no lo supiese —Contestó él con simpleza.

Y lo cierto es que era verdad. Podía verlo en su cara, en su sonrisa cuando hablaba con Daphne, incluso en el brillo de su mirada cada vez que cogía entre sus brazos al pequeño Alexander. Definitivamente aquello era importante para ella.

—¿Cuándo piensas tú tener uno? —Inquirió Nott señalando con la cabeza el lugar donde Astoria jugaba con Alexander bajo la atenta mirada de Daphne—. Parece bastante dispuesta.

Draco frunció el ceño y giró bruscamente la cabeza hasta encararse con Theodore. No había —para variar— rastro de burla o diversión en su rostro. Lo decía completamente en serio.

—Yo jamás tendré hijos —Siseó entrecerrando los ojos—. No pienso joderla igual que la jodieron conmigo.

El castaño enarcó una ceja y le miró fijamente. Sabía lo que Draco estaba pensando, todos esos miedos, esas dudas, esos temores de fallar tal y como su padre le había fallado a él. Llevándole por el camino de las sombras, casi perdiéndose a sí mismo.

—¿Te crees que no la jodieron conmigo, Draco? —Preguntó—. ¿Te crees que mi padre fue un padre ejemplar? No lo fue, al igual que no lo fue el tuyo —Dijo—. Nos metieron en la más profunda de las mierdas, ahogándonos, presionándonos, exigiéndonos más de lo que podíamos dar.

—Nott… —Gruñó Draco. Aquel tema era territorio tabú.

—¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando Daphne me dijo que estaba embarazada? —Inquirió—. Pavor. Puro y absoluto pavor. Porque Draco, asumámoslo, estamos corrompidos. Ellos se encargaron de hacerlo, y nosotros pagamos las consecuencias.

—Nott, cállate de una puta vez.

—No hay manera de que olvidarlo. Jamás dejarás de recordar todos los gritos, toda la sangre, los llantos, los ruegos de la gente pidiendo clemencia, ¿verdad? —Continuó—. Y cuando esos recuerdos vuelven, haciéndose más fuertes, con la voz de mi padre diciéndome que mi hijo terminará convertido en lo que yo soy aparece ella. Aparece Daphne para decirme que todo va a estar bien, que no dejará que me pierda esta vez, porque es ella quien me lleva por el buen camino, igual que es Astoria quien te mantiene a ti fuera de la oscuridad.

Draco le dirigió una última mirada antes de salir por la puerta. Theodore Nott no hablaba demasiado a menudo, pero cuando lo hacía, lo hacía a conciencia.

Con paso rápido se acercó al sofá donde ambas mujeres estaban sentadas, charlando animadamente, y se situó tras Astoria, colocando sus grandes y blanquecinas manos sobre los menudos hombros de la chica.

—Tenemos que irnos —Dijo.

Ella asintió y se levantó, y, tras abrazar con fuerza a su hermana, besar la cabeza del pequeño Alexander y despedirse con la mano de Nott, salieron de la pequeña casita adosada.

Fuera el frío se había hecho más persistente aún, calándoles hasta los huesos, así que se dispusieron a andar con rapidez sin siquiera emitir palabra alguna. Hablarían cuando llegasen a casa, si es que lo considerasen necesario.

Quince minutos después, Draco cerraba el portón principal, sintiendo como una calidez atípica en aquella casa le daba la bienvenida. La chimenea estaba encendida. Observó cómo Astoria se deshacía con lentitud de la bufanda, abrigo, guantes y gorro, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo necesario para ello. No parecía tener prisa.

Tras dejarlo todo debidamente colocado, se giró hacia él, encarándolo.

—Yo… —Musitó—. Gracias.

Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas —aunque no sabía muy bien si era por el frío o quizás la vergüenza que estaba pasando en ese momento— mientras jugaba con el dobladillo de su jersey, retorciéndolo entre sus manos, de forma nerviosa.

—De verdad —Volvió a decir—. Gracias.

Draco, con pasos medidos y extremadamente lentos, se acercó a ella. No entendía por qué —o quizás sí, las palabras de Nott, junto con el sonrojo de Astoria, seguían resonando en su mente— pero lo único en lo que podían pensar en aquel momento era en besarla. Besarla y besarla hasta que el mundo acabase, e incluso entonces besarla una vez más.

Con suavidad agarró el fino mentón de la chica, y antes de que Astoria pudiese siquiera protestar por ello, estaba siendo atacada por los labios de Draco, que la besaban sin piedad, mordiéndola, rozándola, incitándola a lo desconocido.

Pero lo cierto es que ella tampoco quería tener piedad de él.

* * *

><p>Sé que una disculpa no vale en estos momentos, pero la verdad, es todo lo que tengo. Podría poner mil y una excusas, pero, ¿para qué? No he actualizado y punto, creo que eso es lo único que os vale a vosotros.<p>

Bueno, en cuanto al fic. Han pasado muchísimas cosas en este capítulo ¿cierto? Astoria y Daphne, Nott y Draco, y lo más importante, Astoria y Draco. ¿Espero que la espera haya valido la pena? También decirlos que me ha encantado escribir este capítulo. Es uno de los que tenía pensados desde el inicio del fic, así que lo he cogido con bastantes ganas.

En fin, ya por último, lo de siempre.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos en la próxima.

—Virginia.


	5. One Slowdance

**Disclaimer:** _Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V<strong>

**One Slowdance**

* * *

><p>Draco bufó, mientras, con demasiada fuerza se pinzaba el puente de la nariz, intentando aliviar así el agudo dolor de cabeza que había estado soportando desde la noche anterior.<p>

Todo parecía darle vueltas.

_Fuera el frío se había hecho más persistente aún, calándoles hasta los huesos, así que se dispusieron a andar con rapidez sin siquiera emitir palabra alguna. Hablarían cuando llegasen a casa, si es que lo considerasen necesario._

_Quince minutos después, Draco cerraba el portón principal, sintiendo como una calidez atípica en aquella casa le daba la bienvenida. La chimenea estaba encendida. Observó cómo Astoria se deshacía con lentitud de la bufanda, abrigo, guantes y gorro, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo necesario para ello. No parecía tener prisa._

_Tras dejarlo todo debidamente colocado, se giró hacia él, encarándolo._

—_Yo… —Musitó—. Gracias._

_Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas —aunque no sabía muy bien si era por el frío o quizás la vergüenza que estaba pasando en ese momento— mientras jugaba con el dobladillo de su jersey, retorciéndolo entre sus manos, de forma nerviosa._

—_De verdad —Volvió a decir—. Gracias._

_Draco, con pasos medidos y extremadamente lentos, se acercó a ella. No entendía por qué —o quizás sí, las palabras de Nott, junto con el sonrojo de Astoria, seguían resonando en su mente— pero lo único en lo que podían pensar en aquel momento era en besarla. Besarla y besarla hasta que el mundo acabase, e incluso entonces besarla una vez más._

_Con suavidad agarró el fino mentón de la chica, y antes de que Astoria pudiese siquiera protestar por ello, estaba siendo atacada por los labios de Draco, que la besaban sin piedad, mordiéndola, rozándola, incitándola a lo desconocido._

_Pero lo cierto es que ella tampoco quería tener piedad de él._

Había besado a Astoria, había besado a su esposa. Si se tratase de cualquier matrimonio dentro de los estándares normales de la sociedad, no le daría ninguna importancia, pero se trataba de ellos. Ellos, que se habían casado contra su voluntad, por exigencia de sus propias familias sin pensar en su propio bien, en su propia felicidad. Los que habían comenzado su matrimonio discutiendo desde el mismo día del enlace, frente a todos y cada uno de los invitados. Los que no podían estar juntos en una misma habitación sin que insultos y palabras hirientes comenzasen a saltar por los aires. Y ahora él la había besado. A su propia esposa.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado? ¿Por qué _ella_ tenía que ser tan complicada? Aquellas eran tan sólo unas de las miles de preguntas que rondaban por la cabeza de Draco que, con abatimiento, dejó caer la pluma sobre el escritorio y se reclinó sobre la silla.

Si tan sólo ella hubiese reaccionado de diferente manera.

_Beso a beso, caricia a caricia, roce a roce, Draco se fue separando paulatinamente de ella, aun sin despegar las manos de su cuello y su cadera. Era tan menuda, se sentía tan bien. Abrió los ojos y la observó. Tenía la boca abierta y los labios hinchados —producto de los besos recién compartidos— mientras sus párpados se entreabrían dejando ver sus enormes ojos verdes._

_Astoria abrió aún más la boca, dispuesta a decir algo, o quizás no, no lo sabía con exactitud. No llegaba a comprender lo que ahí había ocurrido minutos atrás._

_Pero antes de que siquiera una palabra hubiese salido de sus labios, su boca estaba siendo profanada de nuevo por la lengua de Draco, mientras endurecía el agarre en su estrecha cadera y la acercaba a él. Y Astoria no opuso menor objeción a ello cuando sus brazos —de forma inconsciente, o quizás no— se alzaron hasta afirmarse en los hombros del chico._

—_Yo… —Murmuró Astoria cuando al fin se separó de él, consiguiendo que un mínimo de cordura regresase a su cabeza—. Yo…_

_Pero ni siquiera sabía qué decir. Las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, negándose a salir._

_Draco trató de acercarla de nuevo, con la mayor intención de besarla otra vez, pero Astoria se lo impidió colocando sus pequeñas y blanquecinas manos en el pecho del chico._

—_Yo… —Balbuceó— Lo siento —Y librándose del recio agarre de Draco y dándose media vuelta murmuró un "buenas noches" subiendo escaleras arriba. Rumbo a su habitación. Sola._

_Draco la observó irse hasta que se perdió de vista, segundos después bufó y, frustrado, se pasó una mano por la cara, en un gesto claramente cansado._

_La había cagado._

No había vuelto a ver a Astoria desde aquel beso. No había bajado a desayunar, ni tampoco a comer, y una diminuta e insignificante parte suya —escondida en lo más hondo de su ser— se preguntaba si ella estaría bien, si habría bajado a comer a escondidas para no cruzarse con él, si tendría hambre en esos momentos, tal vez.

Con frustración miró el último de los contratos que reposaba sobre su escritorio. No se concentraba y, definitivamente, ese dolor de cabeza no ayudaba en absoluto.

Salió de su despacho y a grandes zancadas bajó hasta la cocina. En un par de minutos un elfo doméstico había preparado ya tres sándwiches —aunque no sabía de qué eran exactamente— y una gran jarra de zumo de calabaza, todo listo en una bandeja.

Volvió a pinzarse el puente de la nariz e inhaló hondo.

Un escalón tras otro —bandeja en mano— subió hasta la puerta de la habitación de Astoria. Era humillante, denigrante, incluso más que eso. Había quedado reducido a un simple puesto de elfo doméstico en su propia casa, y todo por ella.

Entró sin llamar y se sorprendió al encontrarla despierta. Verdaderamente no lo esperaba.

Estaba tumbada en la cama, con la cabeza apuntando a los pies del lecho y las piernas subidas en la pared mientras leía lo que parecía ser un libro.

Al oír la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas, alarmada, se incorporó.

—Quizás tenías hambre.

Draco se acercó un par de pasos y dejó la bandeja sobre el chifonier de la pared más cercana. La atmósfera en la habitación estaba tensa, cargada. Demasiado para el gusto de ambos.

—Gracias —Susurro la chica poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente. No sabía cómo actuar después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Él se sentó en una butaca cercana —de un naranja chillón— y observó a su alrededor. Todo en aquella habitación era de horribles colores estridentes y dibujos que producían urticaria.

—¿Has comido? —Preguntó con simpleza volviendo a dirigir su vista hacia ella.

Ella miró por un segundo la bandeja con los sándwiches y el zumo de calabaza. Realmente tenía muy buena pinta.

—No —Murmuró—. Estaba demasiado concentrada leyen…

—Come —La interrumpió Draco señalando la bandeja con la cabeza de forma brusca.

Ella frunció el ceño, pero, contrariamente a lo que él se esperaba, no replicó. Se levantó de la cama y con pasos vacilantes se acercó hasta el pequeño chifonier, sirviéndose un generoso vaso de zumo de calabaza y cogiendo un sándwich de jamón de pavo para luego volver de nuevo a la cama.

El silencio volvió a instaurarse en la habitación, pero esta vez no era un silencio cómodo, como aquellos que compartían minutos antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, uno junto al otro, mientras los rayos iluminaban la habitación y los truenos creaban la sinfonía de la noche. No, aquel era un silencio incómodo, tenso, uno de aquellos en los que Draco estaba acostumbrado a vivir y Astoria detestaba.

—Estaba muy rico —Dijo cuando se hubo terminado el sándwich. Observando las migas que habían caído sobre la colcha de la cama.

Draco suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo, extenuado, antes de hablar.

—¿Piensas mirarme a la cara cuando me hablas, al menos?

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante las palabras del chico y le miró. Tenía aspecto cansado, y las ojeras —ya de por sí permanentes en su pálido rostro— parecían más profundas aún aquella tarde.

—Eh… —Balbuceó. Se sentía estúpida, siempre se quedaba sin palabras en situaciones como esa, y el hecho de que Draco fuese la otra parte implicada en el asunto no hacía más que aumentar su mutismo momentáneo.

—Mira, Astoria —Comenzó él—. Te besé, me besaste, nos besamos. Punto. No le des más vueltas, no comiences a esconderte de nuevo por los rincones de esta casa con tal de no verme, ¿de acuerdo? No fue para tanto.

Pero lo cierto es que sí era para tanto.

Porque, al fin y al cabo, ella no había pegado ojo en toda la noche pensando y pensando en ese beso que él había descrito como alfo que _no fue para tanto_.

—Claro —Masculló, irritada—. No lo fue.

_¿Por qué iba a serlo?_ Pensó Astoria_. No soy más que su mujer, ¿por qué un beso de su mujer iba a ser para tanto?_

Porque quizás —de alguna forma que aún no había llegado a comprender— ese beso sí había sido para tanto. Al menos para ella.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Preguntó, clavando sus ojos en los grises del chico—. ¿Por qué me besaste?

Draco la miró fijamente, intentando hallar algún atisbo de enfado o furia en su voz, pero no lo encontró. Tan sólo la mera curiosidad estaba presente.

Con lentitud se levantó y —en pasos sumamente medidos— se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó en ella, a una distancia prudencial de Astoria. No quería asustarla, no por el momento.

—Simplemente se dio.

Ella enarcó una ceja y le miró con actitud desafiante. Aquella no era una respuesta, no una válida, al menos.

—¿Simplemente se dio? —Inquirió de forma sarcástica—. ¿Y dime, Draco, también se dan momentos así por ahí también? Porque sería bastante interesante saber eso.

En el momento exacto en el que las palabras salieron de su boca, Astoria se arrepintió de haberlas dicho. Había sonado como una maldita esposa celosa.

Pero muy dentro de ella —justo a la izquierda de los libros de Jane Austen y a la de la derecha de las hermanas Brontë— tenía miedo. Miedo quizás, porque, al fin y al cabo ella no se estaba comportando como una esposa en toda regla, y miedo quizás porque, si no lo hacía él se iría y ella se quedaría sola. Siempre había temido a la soledad.

Se sonrojó tan sólo de pensarlo.

Draco enarcó las cejas ante las palabras de la chica y esbozó una sonrisa torcida. La mayoría de las veces la lengua de Astoria funcionaba más rápido que su cerebro. En todos los sentidos.

—Se dio contigo. Con mi esposa —Especificó, aún con las cejas enarcadas y un brillo de burla en los ojos. El primer brillo que Astoria le había visto hasta ese momento, y aquello, no supo muy bien por qué, le gustó en sobremanera.

Astoria asintió mientras agachaba la cabeza, volviendo a fijar la vista sobre las migas esparcidas en la colcha de la cama. Draco tenía el poder de hacerla sentir como una auténtica idiota.

—Pero quiero que comprendas una cosa —Volvió a decir él, esta vez con la voz más rasposa que antes—. Si bien yo inicié el beso de anoche, tú no pusiste objeción alguna, ¿verdad?

Ella alzó la vista y le miró. Dudaba que su rostro pudiese estar más rojo ya.

—¿Verdad? —Inquirió él. No sabía cuándo, pero de pronto Draco se encontraba mucho más cerca de ella que antes—. Astoria, contesta a la pregunta —Ordenó.

—Verdad —Murmuró la chica desviando la mirada.

Draco suspiró y volvió a pasarse una mano por el pelo, alborotándoselo. Astoria se fijó en que él tenía los dedos finos y largos, ideales para tocar el piano, y se encontró preguntándose en si habría tomado clases de piando en algún momento de su vida.

—Ven aquí —Dijo palmeando sus rodillas.

Ella le miró como si quisiese comprender de qué estaba hablando. Él no era el tipo de persona amante del contacto físico —al menos no con ella— así que no llegaba a comprender por qué querría que se sentase en sus rodillas, como si de una niña pequeña se tratase.

Aunque ciertamente en aquellos momentos se sentía como una.

—He dicho que vengas aquí —Volvió a decir él frunciendo el ceño—. No me hagas repetirlo, Astoria.

Ella asintió y —mitad arrastrándose, mitad a gatas—llegó hasta donde él estaba, para finalmente, temerosa y dubitativa, subirse en su regazo.

Sin duda alguna su carácter y temperamento habían quedado olvidados con el beso de la noche anterior.

—Astoria —Habló el, asiéndola de la cintura y obligándola a encararle—. Mírame.

Ella le miró y, de pronto, todo le sonrojo que había estado conteniendo durante los últimos minutos, subió a su cara. Estaba tremendamente avergonzada por la situación.

—Me gustó besarte anoche —Dijo él mientras sus dedos se paseaban aquí y allá por la cintura de la chica, sobre la tela del pijama, acariciándola con desmedida parsimonia—.Y quiero volver a hacerlo hoy, y mañana, y pasado y al otro, ¿a ti te parece bien?

Ella frunció el ceño e, involuntariamente se mordió el labio, y _oh, joder_, en ese mismo momento fue Draco quien quiso rasgar y perforar ese labio con sus propios dientes. Estaba demasiado abrumada por las palabras que el chico acababa de decir.

—¿Te refieres…? —Musitó, dubitativa. Draco pegó un pequeño apretón en su cintura, instándola a seguir—. ¿Te refieres a ser algo así como… amigos con derechos?

Él la miró. Estaba demasiado sonrojada, demasiado nerviosa, demasiado todo.

—Astoria —Dijo él en el mismo tono de voz. Estaba seguro de que si alguien más hubiese estado en aquella habitación ni siquiera lo oiría, hablaban prácticamente en susurros—. Tú y yo no podemos ser amigos con derechos, ya estamos casados. ¿Cierto?

Pero ella no sabía si era cierto o no. En lo único que podía pensar era en el candencioso movimiento de la mano del chico sobre su cintura que, en esos momentos, estaba causando estragos sobre ella.

—¿Y entonces, tú que propones? —Habló ella.

Él esbozó una sonrisa torcida —la segunda, quizás tercera del día, no lo sabía con exactitud, pero Astoria estaba impresionada de ello— y le retiró un mechón de pelo de la cara mientras miraba fijamente sus enormes ojos verdes.

—Propongo que hagamos este matrimonio más llevadero para ambos —Explicó, afianzando más hacia sí la menuda cintura de la chica—. Vamos a estar juntos el resto de nuestras vidas. Si lo hacemos a la manera difícil, será una auténtica pesadilla. Simplifiquémoslo, ¿de acuerdo? Hagámoslo sencillo.

—¿Sencillo? —Preguntó ella.

Draco asintió y, sin siquiera un mínimo gesto de aviso, la besó.

Era un beso suave, tranquilo. No como los que él estaba acostumbrado a dar, o incluso recibir. Este era pausado, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo en explicarle con aquel sencillo roce de labios lo que había querido decir en aquella frase. No tenía por qué ser complicado. No tenían que ser como sus padres. No ellos.

Lentamente él se separó y se dio cuenta de que Astoria le miraba fijamente.

—Sencillo —Dijo él, como si esa palabra lo explicase todo.

—Sencillo.

* * *

><p>Aquí de nuevo, ¿me habíais echado de menos? Yo a vosotros sí, la verdad.<p>

Esta vez creí que iba a tardar más en actualizar, para qué mentiros. Tengo un montón de cosas por hacer, y entre eso y que me estoy dedicando a escribir originales —ampliando miras—pues... _pufff_. Pero al final he sacado un poquillo de tiempo, ¡y aquí estoy! Sólo falta que me digais qué os ha parecido.

No tengo mucho que comentaros, la verdad. Sólo que tengo planificado el fic para unos nueve capítulos, diez tal vez, así que ya hemos pasado el ecuador. ¿El fin se acerca? No, aún quedan muchoas cosas por suceder, muchas por descubrir.

Y por último, como siempre.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos en la próxima, un beso enorme.

—Virginia.


	6. I can't keep my hands off you

**Disclaimer:** _Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI<strong>

**I can't keep my hands off you**

* * *

><p>—¿Pero qué…? —Murmuró Astoria dejándose caer en el enorme sofá con la tarjeta en la mano—. No pienso hacerlo, no pienso ir.<p>

Con un bufido dejó la tarjeta sobre la delicada mesita de café que tenía frente a ella y la miró con recelo. El papel color marfil que estaba frente a ella, con las palabras bailando al son de una música que no llegaba a escuchar la miraba, burlón, riéndose mudamente de ella.

—No —Farfulló, cruzándose de brazos en un ademán infantil—. Si es que tiene que ser una broma.

_Sr. y Sra. Malfoy:_

_ sean cordialmente invitados al baile benéfico organizada por el Ministerio de Magia para el Hospital San Mungo._

Astoria, frustrada, enterró la cara entre las palmas de sus manos. No podía hacerlo, no podía asistir a aquel baile benéfico, realmente no podía hacerlo, era superior a ella.

¿Cómo iba a mirar a la cara a todos sus antiguos compañeros, que sin duda alguna asistirían también allí? ¿Cómo iba a explicar que estaba casada? ¿Cómo iba a explicar que estaba casada con Draco Malfoy, el chico que durante años había sido el prometido de su hermana? ¿Cómo iba a fingir frente a los demás que el suyo era un matrimonio perfecto y no la farsa en la que en realidad ambos vivían?

Todo era demasiado complicado.

—¿Astoria? —La voz de Draco llegó desde lo lejos, supuso que desde su despacho. Los últimos días apenas salía de ahí si no era para comer o dormir. A veces ni eso—. ¿Astoria, estás ahí?

—En el salón.

Los pasos en el suelo de madera y las tablas crujiendo le indicaron a Astoria que su marido —_marido_, incluso después de estar meses casada, esa palabra le resultaba extraña— se acercaba. Las casas viejas como aquella no le gustaban para nada, eran oscuras y tétricas, susurrando en cada rincón y crujiendo en cada esquina.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Draco apareciendo a su lado.

Ella alzó la mirada y le vio. Tenía la camisa por fuera y arremangada, dejando ver la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo. Astoria no se asustó, no era la primera vez que la veía y, definitivamente, sabía que no iba a ser la última. Un par de manchones de tinta seca en los dedos y el pelo desordenado. Se veía más cansado de lo que habitualmente aparentaba, y aquello era mucho decir.

—Mira —Gruñó ella tendiéndole la invitación.

Draco cogió el papel y lo miró con detenimiento, leyendo cuidadosamente lo que decía.

—Ya lo sabía —Contestó con simpleza, clavando su mirada en ella de nuevo—. Fui yo el que lo dejó ahí.

Astoria abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Él sabía lo de aquel baile y ni siquiera se había molestado en comentárselo. Había dado por supuesto que ella obedecería cualquier orden que él diese, que acataría su palabra sin rechistar siquiera.

—¿Perdona?

Estaba enfadada, verdaderamente lo estaba.

—Astoria —Siseó Draco pinzándose el puente de la nariz. No había salido en todo el día de su despacho, estaba realmente agotado. Lo que menos necesitaba en aquellos momentos era una nueva pelea con su esposa—. Vamos a ir a ese baile, te guste o no.

—¿Me has preguntado si quiero ir, acaso? —Dijo ella enarcando las cejas.

—No, no lo he hecho —Contestó él con frialdad—. En dos horas te quiero aquí. No me hagas subir a buscarte.

La chica se levantó de golpe, enfurecida. Cuando pensaba que su relación con Draco había avanzado a un puerto mejor, él decidía retroceder. Sacaba a flote esa parte dominante y dictatorial que parecía estar intrínseca en él y que Astoria aborrecía a más no poder. Era frustrante, una veleta, su maldito carácter voluble e inconstante no la dejaba vivir, obligándola a permanecer en guardia día sí y día también. Nunca sabía qué esperar de él.

Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. Con paso rápido avanzó y pasó junto a Draco sin siquiera mirarle. Estaba realmente enfadada. No podía hacer lo que quisiese con ella, como si fuese una muñequita de la que dispusiese a su antojo para poder jugar. Ciertamente no podía.

No había cruzado el umbral de la puerta cuando notó como la mano de Draco agarraba con fuerza su antebrazo. Astoria se dio la vuelta, encarándole, preparada para una nueva discusión, pero antes de que una palabra saliese siquiera de su boca notó cómo los labios de Draco se posaban sobre los suyos, con rudeza y brusquedad.

No era un beso amable. Ninguno de los besos que hasta entonces habían compartido —a excepción de contadas ocasiones— habían sido amables. Siempre tenían ese matiz de brusquedad y descortesía que la hacían sumergirse en un vertiginoso torbellino de sensaciones.

De una forma automática —como siempre pasaba en situaciones como aquellas— Astoria alzó las manos y enredó sus pequeños y finos dedos en los cortos y rebeldes cabellos de la nuca de Draco. Su cuerpo cobraba vida propia en todo lo que a él se refería.

—Dentro de dos horas —Susurró Draco despegando sus labios de los de ella, separándose poco a poco de la chica—. No llegues tarde.

Astoria se giró y salió de la habitación con paso presuroso. Ni siquiera giró la vista atrás.

Dos horas más tarde se encontraba sentada en el pequeño taburete que había frente a su tocador, mirándose fijamente al espejo. A penas reconocía a la chica que veía en el reflejo en aquellos momentos. Nada tenía que ver el maquillaje, el complicado recogido, las lujosas joyas o el elegante vestido verde que se acababa de calzar. Era algo más profundo, más complejo, más difícil de entender que todo aquello. Ni siquiera la propia Astoria llegaba a comprenderlo.

Suspirando se miró por última vez al espejo y se abrochó las sandalias. No necesitaba una nueva discusión con Draco, no en esos momentos, no cuando tendría que pasar toda la noche sonriendo ante caras falsas y gestos hipócritas.

Un escalón tras otro, fue bajando hasta la primera planta. No encontró a Draco cuando por fin estuvo allí, ¿tanta prisa para luego él ser el último en llegar? Era exasperante.

Astoria se acercó a los enormes ventanales que daban a la terraza para cerrarlos —un golpe de aire y adiós ventana— y entonces le vio. Apoyado en la barandilla, mirando a ninguna parte mientras un cigarrillo se consumía poco a poco entre sus dedos.

—No sabía que fumases —Dijo Astoria a su espalda.

Él se volvió y la miró, y por un momento Astoria pensó —casi pondría la mano en el fuego por ello— que sonrió. Estaba realmente guapo con ese traje negro.

—No lo hago —Contestó—. Sólo… de vez en cuando, ya sabes —Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es de las pocas cosas muggles que me gustan.

Astoria asintió, aunque realmente no sabía muy bien a qué se refería. A ella nunca le habían desagradado las cosas muggles, al menos no del todo. En silencio se acercó a él e, imitándole, se poyó en la barandilla de hierro, mirando al horizonte.

—Esta noche es importante para mí —Dijo Draco en voz baja—. Necesito hablar con un par de personas que estarán allí, es urgente que hable con ellos, la empresa… —Suspiró.

—¿Va mal? —Preguntó ella, curiosa.

—No, no. Todo va bien —Negó, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Simplemente… se me escapa de las manos, eso es todo.

—Oye —Dijo Astoria, poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de Draco. Su palidez sobre el negro de la chaqueta era un gran contraste—. Lo harás bien, lo sé —Susurró.

Él asintió y cubrió los labios de ella en un beso. Sabía a menta, whiskey y nicotina. Para Astoria, ninguna de las tres cosas anteriores tenía un sabor especial, pero juntas —y, oh, más aún en la boca de Draco— era una mezcla simplemente sublime. Nada de lo que había probado con anterioridad sabía así y, estaba segura, nada lo haría.

—Vámonos ya —Murmuró él poniendo una mínima distancia entre ellos—. Llegaremos tarde.

Las llamas verdes de la chimenea les engulleron sin dilación.

El Ministerio de Magia estaba atestado de gente. Vestidos elegantes, trajes de smoking, copas burbujeantes y un par de canapés aquí y allá, nada con lo que llenar el estómago por una noche, definitivamente. Era el tipo de fiestas a las que Astoria estaba acostumbrada a ir pero que, irremediablemente, aborrecía.

La desenfrenada verborrea de la señora Hoffman le estaba dando verdadero dolor de cabeza. Había perdido de vista a Draco en cuanto hubieron entrado, mezclándose entre la multitud, sin volverle a ver.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo? —Susurró una voz en su oído.

Astoria pegó un pequeño brinco, sobresaltada, y miró a su derecha, justo en la dirección en la que había oído aquella voz. Junto a ella, Draco la observaba con una sonrisa torcida, divertido por la reacción de su asustadiza esposa.

—Eres idiota —Farfulló ella.

—Me lo dices bastante a menudo —Contestó Draco entrecerrando los ojos—. Aunque no termino de adivinar el por qué.

Astoria bufó y se recolocó un mechón que se había escapado del complicado recogido que llevaba para finalmente colocarlo tras la oreja.

—Créeme, tengo mis motivos —Gruñó.

Draco siseó algo entre dientes —algo que Astoria no alcanzó a escuchar pero que estaba segura, porque lo estaba, no había sido nada especialmente bonito hacia su persona— justo antes de apresar su fina muñeca entre los largos dedos de él y arrastrarla hasta la improvisada pista de baile.

—¿Qué…?

—Sólo uno —Le cortó Draco—. Un baile y nos vamos.

Astoria asintió y se dejó guiar, para finalmente sentir como su muñeca era liberada de la mano de Draco y ésta se afianzaba con seguridad y confianza a su cintura. La música comenzó a sonar y, nota a nota, compás a compás, Astoria se dejó llevar.

No existía lugar mejor en aquel momento que los brazos de Draco.

Al menos no para Astoria.

—No sabía que te gustase bailar —Dijo afianzándose con fuerza a los hombros de él, sintiendo como la deslizaba por la pista con gracia y sin esfuerzo.

—Y no me gusta —Contestó él de forma escueta.

Astoria alzó la vista y le miró. Tenía la vista perdida en algún punto en el horizonte, mirando sin mirar, viendo sin ver. Y no pudo evitar pensar que era endemoniadamente guapo. Bajo toda esa capa —gruesa capa, a decir verdad— de frialdad, cinismo, y dureza sin disimular se encontraba el hombre más guapo que había conocido jamás.

Alzó un poco más los brazos para enredarlos en el blanquecino cuello de él y jugar con los mechones sueltos de pelo rubio que se escapaban de su nuca. Sabía que le gustaba que hiciese aquello.

—¿Cómo te ha ido con los tipos con los que tenías que hablar? —Preguntó en un murmullo sin dejar de mover los dedos sobre el pelo de Draco.

Por un momento Astoria pensó que no le contestaría, que se quedaría en su propio mundo de pensamientos e ideas de los que sólo él era perro y guardián.

—Bien —Contestó con voz ronca, estrechándola más hacia sí—. Fue bien.

Ella sonrió y soltó un sonoro suspiro antes de dejar caer la frente contra el masculino pecho de Draco. Un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis botones tenía la camisa. Los había contado, pero en ese momento le parecían la cosa más maravillosa de su alrededor, nada más interesante que observar. Al menos aquello distraía su atención del calor que las manos de Draco provocaban en su cuerpo, sin tan siquiera tocarla.

—Deja de hacer eso —Murmuró él, cortante.

Astoria levantó la vista y le miró. Tenía el rostro tenso y la mandíbula firmemente apretada.

—¿El qué? —Preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño. No entendía a qué se refería.

Draco resopló y dio un giro brusco que casi hizo caer a Astoria al suelo.

—Deja de tocarme así —Gruñó—. No me… —Farfulló cerrando los ojos con fuerza—. No me toques así, no aquí.

Astoria le miró, atónita, pero no dejó de mover los dedos bajo un ritmo cadencioso en la nuca de Draco.

—Astoria… —Siseó él, mirándola fijamente—. Para.

Ella no contestó, se limitó a negar con la cabeza y seguir, observando cómo los fríos ojos de Draco se clavaban en los suyos como si de dagas se tratase. No sabía qué pasaba, qué estaba haciendo, ni mucho menos el por qué, pero se sentía bien, _tan condenadamente bien_.

Y antes de que fuese consciente de algo más a su alrededor, sus labios habían sido cubiertos en un beso posesivo, candente, abrasador. Notaba las frías manos de él recorriendo las líneas de su espalda descubierta y la curva de su cadera. Estaba por todas partes, allá por donde quisiese ir, estaba él.

Y lo cierto es que lo le importaba. No le importaba en lo más mínimo.

—A casa —Susurró Draco con voz ronca sobre sus labios—. Ahora.

Astoria apenas fue consciente de la multitud que se arremolinaba en torno a ellos mientras era arrastrada hacia la salida o de las llamas verdes que la consumían sin miramientos en la enorme chimenea.

Todo en lo que podía pensar era en los labios de Draco —y, _oh joder_, qué labios— que la besaban sin cesar, dejándola sin aliento.

Ni siquiera fue consciente del momento en el que aparecieron en el enorme salón de su casa, ni del momento en el que Draco se deshizo de su abrigo, tirando al suelo también el suyo propio. La cabeza le daba vueltas, todo iba demasiado rápido, como una noria de la que no tenía la manivela para parar. Pero ciertamente no sabía si quería parar.

—Astoria —Dijo Draco, y su voz sonó como un graznido, pero no le dio la menor importancia. De hecho en aquello, era la última cosa en la que pensar en ese momento—. Para… Si no quieres que… Para. Ahora —Gañitó—. Te lo digo en serio. Para.

Pero Astoria no contestó, se limitó a seguir besándole como si su vida dependiese de ello. Y es que ciertamente, en aquel momento, sí dependía de ello.

La chaqueta de Draco cayó al suelo, y entonces —y sólo entonces— Astoria se permitió abrir los ojos, para al fin darse cuenta de que ambos estaban en su habitación, con la puerta cerrada a su espalda. ¿Quería salir? ¿Salir huyendo de ahí sin mirar atrás? Sabía la respuesta, ahora la sabía.

Observó a Draco por un segundo —sólo uno— y vio su mirada expectante. No sabía demasiado bien a qué atenerse con ella, no llegados a ese punto y esa situación.

Con deliberada lentitud se alzó sobre sus sandalias y rodeó con fuerza el cuello del chico para besarle con todo el arrojo e ímpetu que en ese momento pudo encontrar dentro de sí. Si aquello no le dejaba claro que lo último que quería en ese momento era parar, no sabía qué podría hacerlo.

—Astoria —Murmuró Draco sobre sus labios—. Sabes lo que va a pasar ahora, así que si quieres parar, este es el momento de que lo hagas —Bisbiseó—. Última oportunidad.

Ella se limitó a cerrar los ojos y a atraerle más contra su menudo cuerpo, afianzándose bien a él.

La respuesta estaba dada.

Draco gruñó y la besó. Era un beso abrasador, llameante, candente. Un beso en el que cada músculo, cada tendón, cada hueso del pequeño cuerpo de Astoria terminó por calcinarse hasta formar un insignificante montón de grisáceas cenizas a los pies de la cama.

Y cuando la ropa —prenda a prenda— fue esparciéndose aquí y allá por el suelo de la habitación, sobre la alfombra rosa chillón, Astoria fue consciente por fin de las manos de Draco sobre su piel, sin ninguna barrera de por medio.

Era tan abrumador.

Ni siquiera fue consciente de que él mismo se había levantado para deshacerse de su propia ropa, ¿o lo había hecho ella?

Necesitaba algo, y lo necesitaba en aquel momento, aunque no sabía bien el qué.

La respiración errática, la piel sudorosa, los gemidos incontrolados y los jadeos por desatar. Estaban sumidos en su burbuja personal, esa de viva pasión. Su propio delirio personal.

Los labios de Draco estaban en todas partes, aturdiéndola, desorientándola por completo, más incluso de lo que ya estaba.

Y Astoria no pudo evitar gritar —mitad dolor, mitad placer— cuando Draco entró en ella con gruñido de deleite. Hacía demasiado que no sentía nada así. Ella arqueó la espalda y se aferró con fuerza a la de Draco. Sus brazos y su espalda eran adictivos, y Astoria no podía parar de tocarlos. El placer que le recorría de los pies a la cabeza era indescriptible. Draco la besó con calma y tranquilidad por unos segundos, como si por un momento tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo para ella, mientras seguía entrando de forma rítmica en su interior. Todo alrededor daba vueltas, nada era real, sólo ellos.

Y cuando el éxtasis estalló dentro de ella, no pudo hacer más que caer contra el colchón, laxa y sin fuerzas, como si de una pluma en una ventisca se tratase.

Jamás había experimentado nada igual. Nada que se acercase a aquella sensación de… _plenitud._

Draco suspiró y rodó por la cama, llevándose la sábana con él. Si iba a soportar aquel momento incómodo, al menos quería hacerlo tapado. O lo mínimamente que podía conseguir estarlo, dada la situación.

Entonces —y sólo entonces— Astoria fue consciente de lo que acababa de pasar, dónde, cómo, _con quién_. Y ese estado de embriaguez emocional dio paso a la culpa, y la culpa al remordimiento.

Se encogió sobre sí misma —como si de una pequeña pelota humana se tratase— en un vano intento de desaparecer. Quería esconderse, quería huir, y nunca volver a asomar la cabeza fuera del edredón que hacía de escudo protector en aquellos momentos. Porque verdaderamente a ella se lo parecía así, un edredón mágico que la hacía invencible, a la vez que invisible.

Y es que lo necesitaba.

Porque ni siquiera llegaba a comprender —en su mente de príncipes y princesas— lo que acababa de pasar, ni mucho menos el cómo, ya ni hablar del por qué.

—Astoria…

Hace apenas dos horas estaban en un salón del Ministerio de Magia rodeados de gente, escuchando conversaciones banales y superficiales mientras bebían de copas burbujeantes; y en aquel momento ahí estaban, en un lío de sábanas, almohadas, edredones y pensamientos. Cada uno con sus propios remordimientos.

Ni si quiera era capaz de ver con claridad el momento en el que su marido —oh sí, su marido— había pasadode ser aquel ser frío, insensible y apático, el momento en el que el hielo gris de sus ojos se había ido derritiendo, poco a poco, dando paso a aquel que la calmaba en las noches de tormenta, velaba sus pesadillas, y se preocupaba —aunque a su manera, siempre a su manera— por su bienestar.

No sabía de dónde había salido, pero definitivamente el cambio le gustaba. Demasiado.

—No le des vueltas, ¿quieres?

La voz áspera y enronquecida de Draco la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Ignorándole se encogió más sobre sí misma, llevándose el colorido edredón hasta la cabeza. Quería desaparecer.

—Astoria —Bufó Draco—. Deja de comportarte como una cría.

—Déjame en paz —Farfulló ella, hundiéndose más contra el colchón.

Él resopló con fuerza y, de un tirón, la atrajo hacia sí con brusquedad. No tenía ganas de aguantar niñerías como aquella.

—Ha pasado. Punto —Comenzó Draco en voz grave y susurrada—. Ya no puedes cambiarlo por mucho que quieras, así que de nada sirve que me rehúyas, me esquives o te comportes conmigo como los primeros días juntos —Continuó—. Nada va a borrar lo que ha pasado, ¿de acuerdo?

Porque nada lo iba a borrar, porque él no quería borrarlo.

Y es que había sido especial.

No de la manera clásica, esa de la que hablaban los libros e historias de amor que Astoria escondía en el tercer cajón del escritorio y que tan ávidamente leía cada noche. Había sido de aquella otra forma, esa que no cuentan en los libros de príncipes y princesas, esos en los que no se hace el amor, esos cuentos en los que te acuestas con alguien sin pensar si está bien o mal, sin necesidad de que haya un mínimo de sentimientos de por medio.

Nada más allá de la mera comodidad.

Porque lo cierto es que Draco estaba a gusto. Demasiado a gusto.

—De acuerdo.

La voz suave de Astoria, suave como el ronroneo de un pequeño gatito le trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

Con firmeza —como si de un momento a otro aquel pequeño cuerpo se le fuese a escapar de entre los dedos— la atrajo más hacia sí, afianzando su cintura con fuerza, al tiempo que notaba como la cabeza de Astoria, poco a poco y de forma reticente, se dejaba caer contra su pecho desnudo.

Otra prueba superada.

* * *

><p>¿Perdón?<p>

Sí, creo que perdón es una muy buena forma de empezar por tan tremendo retraso porque la verdad, ya no me acuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que actualicé. Hace mucho, eso sin duda. Estudios, familia, amigos, _blablabla_. Mil excusas que podría decir ahora mismo, pero lo cierto y verdadero es que ni una sola palabra salía cuando se trataba de este capítulo. He tratado de escribirlo cientos de veces, y cientos se han quedado en el intento.

Pero finalmente aquí estoy, meses después de mi última actualización, con un cargo de conciencia que del tamaño de un semigigante, y un capítulo nuevo. ¿Ha merecido la pena?

Han pasado muchas cosas en este capítulo, demasiadas, a decir verdad. La relación de Draco y Astoria avanza por momentos, cosa que todos queríamos ver, pero no son todo flores en el paraíso. Aún quedan muchas barreras por tirar.

En cuanto a los capítulos siguientes, aparecerán personajes ya vistos, y también algunos nuevos. Espero que esto os vaya a gustar, porque yo estoy entusiasmada con esta idea, va a ser de mis escenas favoritas, lo vaticino.

Y ya sin más me despido, eso sí, esta vez intentaré no tardar tantísimo tiempo en actualizar, lo prometo.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

—Virginia.


	7. Dream

**Disclaimer:** _Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII<strong>

**Dream**

* * *

><p><em>Frío.<em>

_Gélido y aterido frío._

_Intenta respirar, pero largas y afiladas agujas atraviesan su cetrina piel hasta llegar a sus pulmones, cortándole la respiración, ahogándole en ese mar de oscuridad, en ese aire glacial que le impide respirar._

"_tic tac, tic tac, ni un solo segundo más"_

_Se lleva las manos a los oídos en un vano intento de aplacar los gritos que llegan a él, pero todo es en vano. _

_Siguen ahí._

_El miedo, la angustia, el dolor. Todo sigue ahí._

"_tic tac, tic tac, ni un solo segundo más"_

_Las agujas se clavan más hondo esta vez, y el poco aire que queda en sus pulmones se extingue, poco a poco, como si de una sutil nube de humo en una fuerte ventisca se tratase. Puede incluso ver a los dos dementores, apostados en las puertas de su lúgubre y húmeda celda, absorberlo como un sediento bebería la más fría de las jarras de cerveza de mantequilla. _

"_tic tac, tic tac, ni un solo segundo más"_

_Intenta ponerse de pie, quiere salir de ahí, necesita salir de ahí. No pude soportar ni un segundo más los gritos de esos majaderos, de esos sádicos que han perdido la cabeza para terminar como jodidas cabras y atormentar a los que aún conservan un mínimo resquicio de cordura en sí._

_Pero no puede, el frío es demasiado intenso, la soledad demasiado dolorosa, la culpa demasiado profunda._

"_tic tac, tic tac, ni un solo…_

—Draco, despierta.

Con una gran bocanada de aire Draco se despertó. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba durmiendo. Las pesadillas eran tan vividas, tan reales.

Se incorporó y se pasó con brusquedad las manos por el rostro. Hacía unos cuantos días —cuatro, quizás cinco— que no venían a su cabeza las imágenes de aquellos infernales meses en Azkaban, pero de pronto, _¡zás!_ Todo se desmoronaba como si de un castillo de naipes se tratase.

La angustia volvió a instalarse en su pecho, entre la boca de su estómago y sus pulmones. Más fuerte que la última vez, más intensa, más aguda, más profunda.

—Estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

La voz de Astoria le sobresaltó —de nuevo—haciendo que pegase un pequeño bote en la cama. No estaba acostumbrado a dormir con nadie, y la presencia de su pequeña esposa ahí no iba a ser fácil de digerir.

—Draco…

—Tengo sed —Contestó cortante—. Subiré en un rato, si eso.

Astoria suspiró mientras veía como la espalda desnuda de su esposo desaparecía por el quicio de la puerta. Había soñado algo, ella lo sabía, estaba segura de ello, así como de que aquellas horribles imágenes le habían afectado más de lo que jamás admitiría. Y eso ella lo sabía.

Con pesadez se dejó caer contra las mullidas almohadas, desplomada.

Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado, demasiado rápido, demasiado bruscamente, demasiado todo. No entendía nada. O quizás no quería entenderlo.

Lo único que quería en aquel momento era cubrirse la cabeza con la colcha y desaparecer.

El ruido de la madera crujiendo por el pasillo hizo que se incorporase de nuevo. Draco apareció de nuevo por la puerta y Astoria se tomó unos segundos para apreciarle con detenimiento. Estaba más pálido que de costumbre, y oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos grises en forma de ojeras confirmaban el hecho de que apenas dormía, y cuando lo conseguía aquellas pesadillas le asediaban sin descanso alguno.

Astoria carraspeó, no sabía por dónde comenzar, ni siquiera sabía qué decir. Por un segundo reparó en las cicatrices que cruzaban su pecho —incluidas sus aún marcadas costillas— y decidió que tenía que preguntarle sobre ello. Pero no en ese momento. No sabía cuándo, pero no en ese momento ni en ese lugar.

—Draco, ¿me vas a…

—Duérmete —Ordenó de forma brusca.

—Pero… —Balbuceó—. ¿Estás bien? Quiero decir… ¿Necesitas algo?

Craso error.

Él no necesitaba nada.

Él no necesitaba nada de nadie.

—Duérmete de una jodida vez, Astoria —Dijo con voz helada. Y a ella aquello le afectó más, mucho más, que si de un grito se tratase—. Duérmete y déjame en paz de una vez.

No supo por qué lo dijo, pero tan sólo fue consciente de las palabras saliendo de su boca y el ruido retumbando en sus oídos. Y cuando vio a Astoria tragando grueso mientras contenía las lágrimas a duras penas supo que la había cagado.

Porque él siempre la cagaba.

Cerró los ojos y se pasó una mano por la cara con frustración. ¿Es que acaso no era capaz de contenerse? ¿Es que acaso no era capaz de medir sus palabras? Y justo con Astoria, justo con ella.

Con ella, que siempre estaba ahí, para bien o para mal.

Y la había vuelto a cagar.

—Astoria… —Murmuró, acercándose a ella y rozándole el hombro con suavidad.

Ella se apartó con brusquedad y se dio la vuelta. No tenía ganas de hablar, no tenía ganas de nada, en realidad.

—Me voy a dormir —Contestó en un murmullo contra la almohada—. Me voy a dormir y a dejarte en paz, tal como has pedido. Así que olvídame.

Draco bufó y se dejó caer con fuerza contra las almohadas mientras se restregaba los ojos. Comprendía el enfado de Astoria, lo entendía, incluso lo aceptaba. Porque después de todos los progresos que habían hecho en la difícil relación que mantenían, siempre había algo, alguna piedra —pedrusco en realidad— en el camino que hacía que se diesen de bruces contra el suelo.

Y él no quería eso. No lo quería.

—Astoria —Volvió a decir girándose hasta quedar de costado, observando los hombros desnudos y la nuca de la chica que le daba la espalda—. Yo no… Joder, yo no…

—Estoy durmiendo.

Draco frunció el ceño y asintió mentalmente. Agarró la colcha y se arropó, resistiendo la tentación de acercar el menudo cuerpo de Astoria al suyo. Quería de su calor, de su olor, de su sabor. Quería un poco, sólo un poco más.

"_tic tac, tic tac, ni un solo segundo más"_

"_tic tac, tic tac, ni un solo segundo más"_

"_tic tac, tic tac, ni un solo segundo más"_

"_tic tac, tic tac, ni un solo segundo más"_

—Son pesadillas —Soltó a bocajarro en un gruñido—. Es lo que querías saber, ¿no? Pues ahí lo tienes.

Astoria se giró lentamente para mirarle a los ojos, a los ojos y a las profundas ojeras que había bajo estos. No sabía qué le había impulsado a decirle aquello, pero tampoco le importaba. Si por fin —tras _nosecuantos_ meses de matrimonio— iba a empezar a ver algo de sinceridad y verdad, no iba a poner pegas ni hacer preguntas de más.

—Eso ya me lo imaginaba —Repuso con suavidad.

De pronto Draco se sintió muy cansado, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era cerrar los ojos y dormir, quizás para siempre, y ahorrarse así todas las conversaciones como aquellas. Necesitaba ahorrárselas, pero no podía.

—Son sueños sobre Azkaban —Susurró.

—Entiendo —Contestó Astoria.

—¡No, no lo entiendes! —Dijo Draco alzando la voz—. Yo… Joder. Dudo que alguna de ellas sea real pero… son tan escalofriantes —Continuó—. Me recuerdan cada segundo de mi tiempo allí.

Astoria asintió y —casi de forma imperceptible— se acercó a él mientras subía las mantas hasta taparse por completo. La habitación, de un momento a otro, se había quedado en el más gélido de los climas, y aquello no le gustaba, no le gustaba en absoluto.

Alzó la mano y le pasó con suavidad el pulgar por el entrecejo fruncido de Draco, eliminando a su paso todas las arrugas y tensiones de éste.

—No tienes por qué contármelo —Murmuró, delineando las cejas de Draco con parsimonia.

Él cerró los ojos y poco a poco —muy poco a poco, en realidad— se dejó caer en un estado de relajación y alivio que hacía demasiado no sentía. Las manos de Astoria sobre su piel eran tan balsámicas, desterrando sus más profundos demonios y suprimiendo su oscuridad. Era su cura personal.

—La próxima vez que los dementores vengan a por ti en uno de esos sueños tuyos —Dijo Astoria en un susurro sin dejar de trazar las líneas faciales de Draco con los dedos—. Yo estaré aquí para protegerte.

Draco abrió los ojos y se encontró con los enormes ojos de Astoria abiertos, de par en par, observándole, escrutándole con interés. Y no pudo reprimir el esbozar una sonrisa. Mínima, pero al fin y al cabo sonrisa.

Porque él jamás había tenido a nadie que —de forma directa—le protegiese.

Casi con brusquedad la pegó completamente a sí y la besó, pillándola totalmente por sorpresa. ¿Y qué más daba si hacía veinte minutos era el mayor capullo del mundo mágico y muggle? En aquellos instantes era su marido, la persona que la abrazaba y besaba con fervor, que la hacía sentirse como nadie la había hecho sentirse jamás.

Era Draco, no podía pedir más.

—Ahora sí —Dijo el chico sobre los labios de Astoria—. Vamos a dormir.

Porque el saber que ella estaría ahí —un día, y otro, y otro, y otro— en cierta forma le reconfortaba.

Y eso era algo que no había sentido jamás.

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo. Bueno, no sé qué mas decir, salvo que lamento mucho la demora. Sí, sé que dije que intentaría actualizar lo antes posible <em>blablabla<em> pero ¿quién contaba con los exámenes, con los trabajos, con las cenas familiares, con los amigos, con todo? Yo desde luego no. Así que este es el resultado. Sé que es lento, pero aquí está.

En respuesta a algunas preguntas, **NO PIENSO ABANDONAR EL FIC** he dejado en **HIATUS** otro fic por falta de inspiración, pero si éste se demora o tarda en su actualización es más por falta de tiempo que de inspiración, ya que tengo cada capítulo pensado hasta su final. Cuando lo termine quizás —y sólo quizás— me plantee retomar el fic que he dejado en parón.

Ahora bien, ¿dónde estamos a estas alturas de la historia? pues con una Astoria bastante colgada de Draco, como se puede ver, y con un Draco que poco a poco se empieza a abrir a ella, y que le empieza a dar a conocer todos los recovecos de sus mundos oscuros, ¡y eso no es fácil!

Intentaré tener el próximo capítulo cuanto antes, pero ya sabéis, como siempre os digo, agradezco un montón los:

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

Nos leemos en la próxima.

Un beso.

—Virginia.


	8. Fallin' for you

**Disclaimer:** _Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII<strong>

**Fallin' for you**

* * *

><p>El repentino<em> crack<em> sobresaltó a Astoria, haciéndola pegar un pequeño brinco. Junto a ella, un pequeño elfo doméstico —o elfina, quizás— había aparecido con sus enormes ojos abiertos de par en par.

Con lentitud se quitó la gabardina que llevaba puesta y se la tendió al pequeño y huesudo elfo que, sin más, volvió a desaparecer llevándosela con él.

Aún no sabía con exactitud qué hacía ahí, ya que Draco —para variar— no le había dicho nada, absolutamente nada. La había llevado a ciegas, con comentarios imperativos y frases cortantes, con los hombros tensos y un secreto en la mirada.

—¿Draco?

Él no asintió ni negó, pero Astoria supo que la estaba escuchando y que —fuese cual fuese la pregunta que hiciese a continuación— la respondería. O al menos lo intentaría.

—¿Me vas a decir dónde estamos? —Inquirió, observando a su alrededor, los elegantes y costosos muebles así como todas las antigüedades, aparentemente, colocadas aquí y allá.

Él resopló casi imperceptiblemente mientras pasaba un dedo sobre un enorme mueble de madera oscura del recibidor, en busca de alguna mota de polvo, quizás. Siempre había sido un maniático de la limpieza y el orden.

—Unos viejos amigos han vuelto a la ciudad —Carraspeó—. Quería verlos, y quería que tú me acompañases.

Astoria asintió y, avanzando la distancia que los separaba, agarró la mano libre de Draco, dejando así que este la guiase a dónde quisiera que la fuese a llevar, con quien quisiera que la fuese a llevar.

El amplio comedor les recibió tras las puertas de madera, y con él Daphne y Nott.

Y Pansy.

Y Blaise.

—Hasta que te dejas ver.

La voz de Zabini, como un siseo, llegó hasta sus oídos.

—Blaise —Contestó Draco enarcando una ceja. No había cambiado en absoluto.

—Bueno, ¿vais a dejaros ya de toda esa tontería? —Bufó Pansy apareciendo tras el cuerpo de Zabini—. Seguís siendo los mismos críos del colegio.

Astoria, de forma inconsciente —o al menos eso quiso creer— dio un paso atrás. Jamás había soportado a Pansy Parkinson, era cruel, pérfida y extremadamente insufrible. Al menos ella así lo recordaba.

Y luego estaba Draco.

Porque _Parkinson _—no Pansy, sino Parkinson, _despectivamente Panrkinson_— estaba cada minuto del día pegada a los talones de Draco, como un pequeño y baboso perrito faldero del que era imposible desprenderse.

Con su risa estridente y todo.

—También me alegro de verte a ti, Pansy —Ironizó Draco con una sonrisa burlona. Pero Astoria sabía que esa sonrisa era auténtica, que en realidad sí se alegraba de verla.

Y fue entonces cuando el verde monstruo de la envidia salió a pasear.

—Lo sé —Contestó ella rodando los ojos de forma exagerada—. Tú siempre me echas de menos.

Draco entrecerró los ojos pero no contestó.

Astoria les miró a ambos.

_Draco. Pansy. Draco. Pansy. Draco. Pansy._

El monstruo verde de la envidia se retorció en su interior mientras un _grrr_ profundo y desgarrador resonaba en lo más profundo de su pecho.

—¿Astoria? —La voz de Daphne la sacó de su ensimismamiento—. ¿Estás bien?

Ella carraspeó mientras se colocaba un mechón de pelo suelto tras la oreja, forzándose a esbozar una sonrisa.

No, claro que no estoy bien.

—Sí, por supuesto que estoy bien.

Daphne sonrió y se volvió para decirle algo a Nott, algo que ella no alcanzó a escuchar pero que hizo que una pequeña sonrisa se formase en la cara del moreno. Daphne parecía ser la única de hacer eso posible. Y Alexander, por supuesto.

—¿Dónde habéis dejado a Alex? —Inquirió Astoria desasiéndose levemente de la mano de Draco para ir a sentarse en uno de los enormes y mullidos sofás—. ¿No le habéis traído con vosotros?

Daphne negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a su marido con ojos de reproche. Había más de una discusión en esa mirada.

—Ya te he dicho que estará perfectamente —Le susurró Nott con suavidad—. A mí prácticamente me criaron los elfos que había en mi casa y mírame, no he salido tan mal —Añadió con una oscura ironía.

Daphne no dijo nada, pero se dejó caer contra él, refugiándose en sus brazos, como si con eso ya estuviese todo dicho.

Y la verdad es que lo estaba.

—Te has vuelto un sentimentaloide de mierda, Nott —Zabini, con su tono burlón y jocoso, les sacó a todos de la pequeña burbuja en la que se habían sumergido por un solo segundo.

—En cambio tú siempre has sido un gilipollas —Contestó Pansy al tiempo que le daba un golpe en el brazo, antes de que Theodore pudiese siquiera abrir la boca.

Blaise hizo una mueca exagerada mientras se agarraba el lugar golpeado con gesto de sumo dolor.

—Deja de hacer el imbécil y vamos a cenar —Bufó Pansy de nuevo mientras arrastraba a Blaise hacia unas puertas que se encontraban al fondo de la estancia.

Astoria suspiró y se puso en pie y, justo cuando Draco pasaba por su lado, agarró su mano con delicadeza, reteniéndole junto a ella por un segundo.

—¿Estás bien? —Murmuró mirándole a los ojos—. No has dicho nada desde que hemos llegado.

Draco asintió e inconscientemente —y conscientemente también— estrechó la distancia que los separaba, aún sin tocarla, más que el simple roce de sus menudas manos.

Era tan encantadora.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? —Volvió a preguntarle en voz baja—. Sé que has sido tú quien ha querido venir, pero… pero si no quieres estar nos iremos y no hay problema, de verdad —Dijo apartándole con suavidad un mechón de pelo que le había caído sobre la frente—. No quiero que estés así —Añadió en un murmullo.

Draco no sonrió, no asintió, ni siquiera negó. Se limitó a agachar la cabeza y cubrir los labios de ella con los suyos en un beso devorador que le quemaba hasta las entrañas.

Hora y tres cuartos después los pequeños elfos domésticos retiraban los platos aún con restos de comida de la mesa. Había sido una de las cenas más largas que Astoria podía recordar —aunque nada comparable con la interminable comida de Navidad en la casa de los Davies, tres años atrás— y se sentía saciada, más que saciada. Sentía que iba a reventar.

Durante toda la comida el pequeño monstruo de ojos verdes había estado inquieto en su interior, esperando algún movimiento, algún paso en falso, alguna palabra o comentario que le instasen a rugir, saltar y desgarrar.

Había observado cada broma de la que ella no era partícipe, cada comentario sarcástico que no conseguía entender, cada brillo en la mirada de Draco cuando Pansy decía algo que ella no comprendía siquiera —y es que había, _joder_, demasiada historia entre ellos— esperando el momento preciso.

Esperando no ponerse a llorar.

Porque se sentía una niña pequeña rodeada de innumerables adultos con conversaciones banales y risas estridentes.

Y la odiaba.

A ella.

—¿En serio? —Contestó Draco, enarcando una ceja y una media sonrisa tirando en la comisura de sus labios, a algún comentario al que Astoria ni siquiera había prestado atención

Blaise se echó con comodidad sobre en respaldo de la mullida silla, repantingado, mientras pasaba el brazo por los hombros de Pansy, sentada junto a él.

—Ya te he dicho que sí —Chasqueó la lengua él—. Me gusta eso de vivir en pecado. No sé qué le veis vosotros a eso de estar casados, pero no es para mí.

Pansy rodó los ojos con una sonrisa en la boca. Lo que ellos tenían ni siquiera se comparaba al matrimonio, era más, algo más, mucho más especial.

—Ya lo sabemos —Rió Daphne por lo bajo—. Tú nunca has tenido mucho problema con eso de los pecados.

—¿Y acaso Pansy sí? —Preguntó Draco, burlón

—Que imbécil que eres —Bufó la aludida dejando la servilleta de tela bordada sobre la mesa

—Porque tú de los pecados de Pansy sabes mucho —Murmuró Blaise con una sonrisa torcida.

Y Astoria no comprendía si aquello era otra de sus bromas privadas o no.

Lo único que sabía era que aquella conversación no le gustaba.

No le gustaba en absoluto.

* * *

><p>Cuando las voces de Theodore, Draco y Blaise se perdieron por el pasillo, Astoria se quedó mirando fijamente su tacita con té de alhelí sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Estaba con Pansy —la misma Pansy que perseguía día tras día y hora a su ahora marido— y Daphne —la misma Daphne que se tenía que haber casado con Draco en su lugar— y <em>joder<em>, era incómodo.

—¿Quieres algo más?, ¿algún bollo o algo? —Ofreció Pansy sentándose frente a ella.

—No, gracias —Contestó Astoria forzando una sonrisa.

Pansy asintió y le dio un sorbo a su té. Durante unos minutos la sala permaneció en completo silencio, tan sólo roto por el tintineo de las cucharillas de plata contra la porcelana y los sorbos de té.

—¿Cómo terminaste los EXTASIS, por cierto? —Preguntó Pansy, dejando la taza sobre el platillo y observando a Astoria fijamente—. Según tu madre, sacaste unos TIMOS inmejorables.

La chica se removió incómoda en su asiento.

—Me fue bastante bien, la verdad —Contestó, colocándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja—. Podría haberme ido mejor, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, ¿verdad?

No, lo cierto es que no la había.

—Oye —Musitó Daphne, a su derecha—. Hablando de Hogwarts —Carraspeó—. Siento que papá y mamá no te dejaran ir a despedirte de tu amiga… a su funeral.

Astoria se quedó, por un segundo, helada. Ni siquiera sabía que Daphne supiera de la existencia de Greer, ni mucho menos de su muerte. A pesar de ser hermanas no habían tenido un contacto precisamente estrecho durante su estancia en Hogwarts.

—Ya —Contestó con voz rasposa—. Son cosas que pasan, sobrevives a una guerra pero con un accidente en esos vehículos muggles… —Carraspeó—. Son cosas que pasan- Volvió a repetir. Pero lo cierto es que no pasaba.

—Astoria…

—¿Qué tal está Alexander, por cierto? —La cortó rápidamente. No quería hablar más—. Porque te he preguntado antes dónde estaba, pero no cómo estaba.

De inmediato la cara de Daphne se iluminó. _Alexander_. No había más que decir la palabra mágica para que su hermana sonriera como si no hubiese mañana.

—Blaise le ha regalado una escoba de juguete —Comenzó a relatar—. Y no hace más que andar de acá para allá montado en ese trasto con Theo pegado a sus talones.

—Traté de que Blaise no le comprase esa cosa —Contestó Pansy haciendo un gesto con la mano—. Pero ya sabes cómo es, aún no ha superado la barrera de los quince años y su palabra es ley —Añadió con un brillo burlón en los ojos.

Y fue entonces cuando Astoria lo supo.

_¿Pero cómo…?_

¿Cómo había pensado siquiera que Pansy —Pansy despectivamente Parkinson— seguía enamorada de Draco.

Pero si brillaba.

Brillaba por Blaise.

No había nada más que verla, mirarla con un ojo entreabierto —no abierto, sólo entreabierto, o quizás ni eso— bastaría, sería suficiente para darse cuenta. Pero ella miraba lo que no quería ver, y veía lo que no quería mirar.

—Y de verdad te lo digo, Daphne —Bufó divertida—. ¿Sabes qué me ha dicho antes de que llegaseis? —Dijo frunciendo el entrecejo—. Que más vale que sea un niño, porque como sea una niña la educamos en casa.

La carcajada de Daphne no se hizo esperar.

—¿Estás embarazada? —La pregunta salió de los labios de Astoria antes de que pudiese siquiera procesar las palabras.

Pues claro que está embarazada, idiota.

—De dos meses y medio, más o menos —Contestó la morena con una media sonrisa—. Y Blaise dice que como sea una niña no la dejará pisar Hogwarts —Dijo con sorna—. Dice que no va a dejar a _su niñita_ a merced de un montón de _niñatos de manos largas_ en un castillo con aulas vacías.

—Él ha sido el peor de todos, y tú lo sabes —Apuntilló Daphne rodando los ojos con diversión notable.

—Precisamente dice eso porque también lo sabe. ¿Qué le hagan a _su niñita_ todo lo que hizo él conmigo? No gracias

Durante unos momentos la charla siguió banal hasta que Daphne se disculpó —Astoria ni siquiera se imaginaba el encontrar los aseos en una casa tan grande como aquella— lo que las dejaba solas. No la odiaba, ya no. Pero era incómodo, seguía siéndolo.

—Mira, sé que no te caigo bien.

Directa al grano.

—Yo… —Contestó la chica, dubitativa—. Eso no es así.

—No me soportas —Dijo Pansy con una sonrisa fría—. Eso es así, ambas lo sabemos.

—Yo… —Se estaba poniendo nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Demasiado nerviosa.

—Vamos a dejar las cosas claras —La cortó Pansy dando un último sorbo a su té y dejándolo con fuerza sobre el platillo de porcelana—. Me odias por lo que tuve con Draco, lo sé, ¿y sabes qué? No me importa, porque no me arrepiento de nada de lo que tuvimos.

—Me imagino —Murmuró Astoria.

—No, no te lo imaginas —Contestó la morena frunciendo el entrecejo—. Draco era un gilipollas, un ególatra, un creído y un narcisista, entre otras muchas cosas. Y sí, yo estaba enamorada de él, que es más de lo que tú lo estás ahora.

—¡Oye, no tienes porque…!

—Pero aparte de estar enamorada de él, era mi mejor amigo. Y lo sigue siendo. Así que lo siento si me odias, y toda esa mierda, pero las cosas son como son, y no van a cambiar a menos que tú te adaptes.

El silencio las embargó durante unos largos minutos —¿dos? ¿tres? ¿quizás diez?— tensando aún más el hilo invisible que las unía y separaba a la vez. _Joder._ La incomodidad estaba presente, acrecentándose a cada minuto, a cada segundo.

—No te odio.

_Y sí, yo estaba enamorada de él, que es más de lo que tú lo estás ahora._

_Y sí, yo estaba enamorada de él, que es más de lo que tú lo estás ahora._

_Y sí, yo estaba enamorada de él, que es más de lo que tú lo estás ahora._

_Y sí, yo estaba enamorada de él, que es más de lo que tú lo estás ahora._

_Y sí, yo estaba enamorada de él, que es más de lo que tú lo estás ahora._

Pero lo cierto es que Pansy se equivocaba.

Ella también estaba enamorada de él.

* * *

><p>Después de tanto tiempo, hola a todos.<p>

Bien, tengo muchas cosas que decir, así que allá vamos. Primero, gracias por esperar. Sé que me hago de rogar, que tardo meses en actualizar, y que no soy la mejor _ficker_ del mundo en cuanto a los lectores se refiere, así que por eso. Gracias.

Segundo. Si bien ya he dicho y admitido que tardo mucho en actualizar, así como me he disculpado por ello, no veo el por qué de determinados _reviews_. Es decir, ¿me importa que me digáis que tardo? en absoluto. Pero siempre y cuando me lo hagáis saber con un mínimo de respeto. No pido halagos ni palabras bonitas, no, sólo pido que lo que me digáis tenga un mínimo de deferencia hacia mí. Tengo que ocuparme estudios, familia y vida social. Esto es tan sólo un _hobbie_, un _hobbie_ al que dedico tiempo cuando puedo y cuando quiero. Y sobre todo, cuando estoy inspirada. Lamento si no lo veis así, pero no creo que nadie aquí tenga derecho a decirme que abandone la historia o que no, ya que es mi fic y haré lo que crea pertinente con él.

Por supuesto, esto es sólo una puntualización hacia una persona en particular. Todos los demás..._ sois encantadores_.

Y a continuación, lo que dicho en todos los capítulos.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

—Virginia


End file.
